


A life for a life

by Thisisbetty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Hair Brushing, Hormones, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Lactation, Machines, Mad Science, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Milking, Mood Swings, Nightmares, Nipple Torture, Non-Sexual Bondage, Science Boyfriends, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisbetty/pseuds/Thisisbetty
Summary: A 17 year old girl named Liza wakes up in an old basement with full of many other girls. Scared of what is gonna happen them the girls wait for their horrible fate to arrive. Except they soon find out the real truth. And it is so much more uglier than what they initially thought it would be. Away from her home,betrayed by her family Liza meets Declan. And their journey from there on. (Must read the tags,not a really dark fic)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

She opens her eyes slowly.

She is in a dark place. Might be a basement.

There are noises but they all sound so distant. Maybe it is because she just woke up.

She can move but barely. Why?

When she is finally fully awake she looks around. She is tied up. And so are all the other girls sitting around her. There are at least 50 of them. All of them are sitting with their writs and ankles tied to the metals behind the benches. There are numbers sticked to all of their shirts. Some of them are awake,some are still sleeping. Or maybe passed out? She doesn't know.

"Hey." says the girl next to her. She looks up.

"Where are we? What is this place?" She asks panicking.

"Relax. My parents sent me here. I am sure it isn't a bad place. And the guy over there said he would explain everything once everybody is awake." She says trying to comfort her. She struggles a little trying to get out of her bindings but she can't. She sighs and tries to calm herself. "It is no use fighting it. I tried. Btw what is your name?" She asks.

"Elizabeth. But i go with Liza." she says still a little bit dizzy. She remembers that she was having breakfast with her mom and then... Nothing. She opens her eyes here. How did she even end up here?

"Cool. I am Lily. Nice to meet you." The girl says smiling. She tries to smile back. But god her mouth is dry. So dry that it feels like a desert.

She realizes that the other girls around her are also waking up. Some of them try to get out of their bindings like she did and some of them actually start to scream. But Liza knew better. If they were in a place like this then... Probably the people who had put them there would make sure nobody heard them. At their screaming other girls wake up and suddenly this dark place gets even more suffocating.

"Hey hey girls girls! Calm down alright? Everything is going to be ok. You are not kidnapped,your parents are very well aware that you are here and we aren't doing anything illegal. So calm down." Says the guy in a soothing tone. Some start crying after hearing his words. Liza feels like she could cry too. Because even though the guy said that everything was ok, it didn't feel ok. She was so scared that her bones were shaking. "Now...It is not my job to tell you what's gonna happen to you. But just a quick information,this is the waiting room and your trainers will pick you up from here to get you settled. What you have to do is to sit straight so the trainers can see your numbers easily. You guys can keep yelling but nobody will hear. So the best thing to do right now is to just follow the orders alright?" The guy says in a calming voice again. Liza wants to trust him but he is saying these things in a way that you would talk to a child. And the vulnerability of her position combined with being treated and hushed like a child makes her want to also cry like one.

After the screams and yells die down the girls start talking to each other. At some point, Liza starts hearing the world "milk" a lot and it terrifies her. Liza's eyes start to get watered as she starts to lose all of her control and starts crying silently while shaking with fear. And then a sudden noise coming from the door gets all of the girls' attention and they watch as a guy and a girl walks in.

"034" says the guy calmly. The girl with that number starts shaking her head and crying as the guy approaches her. The girl starts unbuckling her cuffs and 034 starts kicking her. The guy seems extremely impatient as he holds 034 tightly. "You do as i say! Not the other way around! Now stop this useless fights or i will make sure you regret it." This has Liza crying even more. Hot tears stream down her face as she sees how rough the guy is treating her. This is a bad place. There is no denying it now.

After 034 lots of girls get picked up by their "trainers". Some of them are patient and kind while others are harsh and demanding. Liza just wants to get out of there. AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

"168" says the guy entering the room. _Oh no no no...NO! this can't be happening._ Liza starts crying again at the sound of her number.

"Good luck" says Lily gently but Liza doubts this would ever end well. The guy spots her and slowly comes closer. Liza is shaking her head now,only moments way from a panic attack.

"Shhh. It's alright." Says the guy as he kneels in front of her. Liza struggles even though she knows it is useless. The guy wraps his arms around her and puts his mouth near her ear. "I need you to breath for me. I promise i will explain everything to you in detail. But right now... You have to trust me. I mean you no harm. Can you do that for me?" the guy whispers in her ear calmingly. And in her child-like state,all she can manage to is to nod and hope for the best. The guy pulls away and smiles gently. Then stands up and adresses the girl "Untie her." The girl comes closer to Liza and she looks at her with her puffy eyes. The girl gently opens her wrists and ankles, freeing her from the bindings that has been keeping her in place for several hours now. The guy opens her hand for her,encouraging Liza to take it. His palm feels warm and comforting against her cold and shaky one. As soon as she locks her hand with his the girl handcuffs them to each other,that way securing that Liza wouldn't try anything stupid. The guy smiles as Liza sniffles trying to stop her pathetic crying. She just can't seem to stop herself.

The guy opens the door with his card and they leave the basement. She squints her eyes as the white light explodes out of nowhere. Who would've imagined that that basement would be in this very light building? The guy tugs her hand to keep her moving and Liza obeys,accepting that there is no escape. At least not yet.

The guy brings her to a room,opening the door and then closing it with his key once they are inside. This makes Liza nervous again and then the girl unties the handcuff.  
"Sit down where ever you want. Get comfortable." Says the guy gently. Liza sits on the closest sofa and looks at them with scared eyes. The guy sits down behind the table in front of her and the girl just stands there with a notepad in her hand.

"My name is Declan. I will be taking care of you for the next five years but we will get into that, this is my assistant Marie." Declan points to the girl and she gives a tiny wave. _Five years? What?! Why?!_

"Why am i here? What is going on?" Asks Liza trying not to cry again. Gosh she can't stop crying today.

"I guess you must've heard some whispers going around in the waiting room. Well... Here is the situation. Mothers are not able to breast-feed their own children anymore. It is just impossible without extra hormone theraphy. And not many mothers are willing to do that plus the hormone theraphy works better on teenagers." _So it was true... Nononononono..._ "Don't panic just yet. It is all gonna be alright. It is not as bad as you think." Says Declan soothingly. But it is too late for that. She is already panicking.

"Y-you can't do this! I will report you!" Sayd Liza shaking her head. Declan sighs.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but our work is 100% legal. Plus your mother has already signed a contract. Since you are 17 you don't really get to have a say in it." Her mother has betrayed her? How?

"S-she did this... Why?" Asks Liza shakily. Declan sends her a sympathic look.

"She will get 40k cash for each year you spend here. That makes 200k in total. Most parents send their daughters here for that nowadays. I am sorry if this is too much for you in one day. But this is just how this works." Says Declan and Liza just nods. She is so overwhelmed with everything that she can't think anymore. She doesn't want to.

"Now... Your first day can be a little tiring but i promise it will get easier. Come on now, we have lots to do." Says Declan getting up. Marie holds Liza's arm for safety as they follow Declan. He goes into another room from the room they were just in. It is a huge room with the same eye tiring white lighting.

"Take off your accessories please and put them all here." Declan hands her a perdonal items bag as Liza takes off her rings,earrings,watch and her belt and slowly puts them in the bag. She doezn't like where all of this is going.

"Now stand there while i take a picture." Says Declan and Liza goes to the place he had shown her. After the picture gets printed Declan pins it to her file. "Alright... Now you have to take off all of your clothes." Liza's eyes go wide as she shakes her head pleadingly.

"There is nothing to be embarressed about. Every girl is gonna go through the same routine. Now take off your clothes so we don't forcefully remove them." Says Declan firmly but still keeping his tone light. Liza reaches for her shirt and takes it off while crying. This is all too much...too embarresing. She slowly takes off all of her clothes until she is bare in front of them. Declan puts all of her clothes in similar bag and puts all of her stuff to a box. He remains respectful and professional but Liza still feels so humiliated. Marie hands Declan a gown that looks like one that would be used in a hospital. Except it gets knotted in the front, right on top of her chest instead of in the back. Liza swallows and Declan helps her put it on and ties it gently.

"There, all done now." Says Declan offering her an apologetic smile. After that they put Liza through lots of normal tests. Testing her height,weight,running a few blood tests and they go on. After a few hours or maybe like 10, Liza is exhausted.

"Alright we are done i promise. Come on." Declan holds out his hand for her again as Liza takes his without resisting. Liza can barely keep her eyes open from all the crying and from the events of that day. They enter another room, a huge one with cages all over it. Liza stops as she realizes how this was going to end. Declan tugs her forward but she just looks at him with pleading eyes. "Come on now... You have been such a good girl for me all day. We wouldn't want it to change now would we?" She would cry if she could but she is positive she doesn't have any tears left anymore. Declan pulls her to an empty cage again and Liza starts to move even though she doesn't want to.

"I am chalosthrophobic pleaseeee don't make me go in there" pleades Liza as Declan opens the door.

"Shhh calm down princess. We've thought about that. Get inside. It is comfy in there trust me." He is right. The cage might even be bigger than her old room. It looks like a sweet and comofortable nest. A place she would've enjoyed if the circumstances were different.Everything seems normal. Except the fact that she can't leave. She gets in and he encourages her to move towards the bed.

"Lay down honey. There just like that. Now give me your hands." He ties her hands on each side of her head. When he is done he gently combs through her hair. The action makes her relax and she feels that the bed is actually really comfortable.

"Do i have to sleep while i am tied up?" She asks in a cracked voice. He smiles as he keeps combing her hair.

"I know it isn't very comfortable but you will get used to sleeping like this quite fast." She nods understanding that it is no use arguing about it. "Is there anything you need?" He asks gently. She nods opening her eyes and looking at him pleadingly. "Some water? Please?" She asks. He nods and pours some water into a glass and comes closer to her. She expects him to untie her so she can drink but he simply adjusts the bed so she is slightly sitting up and he helps her drink very carefully. She is thankful for it really but she still wonders just how experienced he is in this whole thing. After that he adjusts the bed again and he sits next to her,stroking her hair gently until she falls asleep. It sure as hell was going to be interesting for the next 5 years. He was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two chapters on a row. If you see this,please leave a comment so i can know if anybody wants me to continue. Otherwise i am just gonna stop here.

Liza wakes with a jump as she hears the door to her cage open with a loud noise. Trying to sit up she realizes that she is tied up she settles down waiting for someone to speak. 

"Hey" says Marie. She comes closer and picks up a file from her bedside table and puts some paper inside of it. "Your test results came back. You are perfectly healthy. Which means your treatment will start today. But first you need to get a small surgery." Liza's eyes widen with that word as she shakes her head.

"What surgery? What are you gonna do to me?" She asks fearfully. Marie gently puts a hand to her shoulder.

"Relax you won't go through any body modifications. We just need to put a small piece of metal to the back of your neck. And a small code will be tatoed on top of it. It will help us know how tense your body is every time we try something new with you. Don't worry it will all be removed after 5 years." She says as she picks up a needle. Liza is so far from convinced. 

"Where is Declan? I-i wanna talk to him." 

"He will do the surgery so he is waiting for you there. It is better if you don't see the surgery room it is pretty stressing. He will be right next to you when you wake up." And with that Marie injects whatever it is to Liza's arm and Liza starts to go under in a matter of seconds. She realizes that she is being moved but she slowly loses conciousness after that. Now it is just her dreams and her. 

After a while she assumes, she opens her eyes. 

"There you are." Says a voice gently. Liza tries to focus as the familiar blue eyes and dark hair enters her vision. "You've been asleep for hours. You got us all quite worried." She blinks as feels the back of her neck burning. 

"Is it done?" She asks quietly. Declan nods. 

"You got your first hormone injection while you were asleep too. Your chest might feel a little tender but don't worry it is normal." He says and smiles a little. "How is your neck?"

"It burns." She says in a pained voice. 

"Mind if i take a look?" She looks at him with pleading eyes and he gently unlocks her arms and helps her sit up. He sits behind her and moves her hair to the side. "It looks alright for now. Sometimes some patients' bodies resist it. Yours is gonna heal just fine though." She nods and hisses when the action tightens her skin. Declan gently massages her shoulders as she feels the tension leave her body. "How did you sleep last night?" He asks.

"The bed was...more comfortable than i expected. And uh...thanks for staying with me. I was so scared and... I still am terrified but-" she realizes that she is talking too much and stops herself mid sentence.

"It is normal,i understand. You've spent 17 years freely and now suddenly you are staying in a place you can't leave. I understand how that must feel. I am here for you." He says soothingly as he gently keeps massaging her shoulders. 

"Are you gonna kill me after five years?" She asks in a fearful voice. Declan stops and stands up kneeling in front of her. "Why would you even think that?"

"I heard...the girls talking yesterday. A girl's sister came here and never came back. Will that...happen to me too?" She asks as a tear escapes her eyes. "God why am i crying this much? I swear i wasn't like this two days ago." Declan gently wipes her eyes as he looks at her. 

"Girls usually don't go back to their homes, that's correct. But not for the reason you think." Liza frowns. "They just don't wanna go back to the people who sold them. So they sometimes renew their contract to stay here and sometimes they just leave and start a new life." Liza gets a little shocked by that. She knows Declan is right. And she also knows that she can't go back to her house either. "And about the crying part,your body is adjusting to this new system. The injections we use are strong. Both the sedatives and the hormones. So it naturally is a bit hard to adjust. It affects your mood and makes you a bit emotional. It'll pass once the hormone theraphy is over." He says and smiles gently. 

"And how long will that take?" She asks. She knows nothing about how all of this works. 

"15 days. Usually women drink pills to start producing milk but we need you at your best productivity so it will be both injections and pills." Oh boy... Liza hates all of this. Everything about it. Every sentence that leaves his mouth makes her feel even more disturbed. 

"I brought you some food. You need to eat." He says showing her a tray. The tray is full of amazing food. 

"I thought i was going to get tasteless hospital food." She says half jokingly. He actually chuckles to that. 

"Yeah well... You need to eat to be healthy and strong." He smiles as he brings the tray closer. She eyes the cage's door as she thinks how she can get out of here. 

"Don't even think about it. You can't escape this place no matter how hard you try. Noone has in 46 years. All you'll be left would be punishment. And trust me... It isn't good." He says in a dangerous tone to warn her. She just simply nods and starts eating from the tray. 

He was right. Her breasts do feel tender. It is like a dull ache that keeps her body tense all the time. She feels an urge to rub or scratch the pain away but she isn't sure if she is even allowed to. And while she is debating this inside her head she starts eating a lot slower. Of course Declan notices it right away. 

"Are you in pain?" He asks gently and eyes the girl to see her honest reaction. 

"Not really pain but... I don't know... It is more like itching." She says as her cheeks heat up. 

"Alright. Just finish up your food and we'll see what we can do about it ok?" He asks. She realizes that he is talking to her in a parental tone ltoo. She cringes at the idea.

"Why is everybody treating me like a child? Why do i feel the need to give up all my control and even all my dignity to you?" She asks frustratingly. 

"I am sorry if i sounded like that. You are not a child. But i just want you to feel safe and comfortable while you are here." He shrugs. She knows he is being honest. She puts the tray aside. 

"I am finished." He nods and stands up. He puts the tray aside and encourages her to lay on her back again. He doesn't tie her up. At least not yet. 

"I-i am sorry...about how i sounded earlier... I just...I just realized that i kinda liked giving all my control up to you. And that terrifies me. I have no idea what to do. I am scared." She says in a small voice. He just smiles and looks at her lovingly. 

"Well here is my advice; whatever you want or need to do...don't resist it. If you want to give all of your control away,i am ok with it. If somedays you want to feel a little more in control,i will try my best to make sure you get what you need. As long as we can cooparate,i want you to feel as good as possible." He says gently. She feels a lot more at ease after hearing his words. His voice so comforting that she feels like she can get used to being here. 

"Thank you." She says swallowing her emotions. Then the itching just gets even worse and she has to put all of her efforts to remain calm. Declan notices her discomfort right away. 

"You are very welcome. Now...About your little problem." He goes to the nearest drawer and pulls out a tube of cream. "This will soothe the ache." As he gets closer and gets his hands on the ribbon that keeps her hospital gown together, Liza's relaxed state just leaves her body immediately. She tenses up and looks at Declan with big eyes. Declan carreses her hand soothingly. 

"We need to get past this princess. Try to look at this as normal. A new part of your temporary life." He says. Liza frowns.

"You want me to be ok with being naked in front of you?" She says with disbelief.

"I am just saying that denying everything won't end well for you." He says. "Plus only i will see you like this. This place is not a place for you to get objectified. This is for the grater good. Thanks to you many kids will grow healthy. Try to think about it as a part of the natural process. It will help." She nodds unwillingly. In one quick motion he tugs on the ribbon and her gown opens. She pushes the shoulders of the gown even more so her chest opens up nicely. With a little air hitting her sensitive breasts she hisses. He opens up the tube and spreads a little of the cream into his palms. The first touch makes her jump as he smiles and keeps going. 

"There. It wasn't too bad now was it?" She shakes her head and he chuckles. "Did it make you feel any better?" 

"Yeah it...shoothed the ache." She says shyly. He ties the ribbon back up and looks at her. 

"How is your neck?" She has forgotten about it since they have started talking. She focuses on the feeling of it. 

"It hurts but it is bareable. I don't even feel it if i don't focus on it." He nods and pulls a chair close to the bed. 

"You are not gonna tie my hands?" She asks nervously. He smiles. 

"We don't tie your hands so you wouldn't escape. We tie them because it keeps you from moving around too much. So your breasts won't rub against anything." That makes sense she thinks and nodds. 

"I just woke up...why am i so tired again?" She asks yawning. He smiles. 

"I put some sleeping medicine inside your meal. The more you get your hormone injections the heavier your body is gonna feel. It is better to rest a lot. And i figured you wouldn't want anymore injections so i just mixed it into your food." He says. "Sleep honey." He adds. Her eyelids are getting heavy. She wants to sleep so bad but sleeping here alone terrifies her. He stands up and gently ties her hands. She lets him without resisting. 

"Can you please stay with me until i fall asleep?" He nodds and sits down on the chair. 

"I am here. I am not going anywhere. Don't you worry." He says calmingly and starts combing her hair like he always does. She can't resist the sleepiness anymore as her eyelids fall closed and the sleep pulls her into its arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

On her day three Liza opens her eyes to the loud talking noises coming from all the other cages. The cages aren't that close so usually she doesn't hear anybody's conversations clearly. She hears some hurried foot steps,trainers trying to calm down the girls,some of the girls struggling in their bonds. Liza tries to raise her head so she can see what is going on. Since her hands are tied she can't really see much but she wonders what is going on.

As she was wondering,Marie walks in.

"Good morning sunshine." She says different from her usual energetic self. Liza frowns. Marie opens a few drawers,takes out a few needles and turns on a machine that is standing close to Liza's bed.

"What is going on out there?" She asks nervously. Marie keeps cleaning some tools while answering.

"People are protesting in front of the building. It is crazy out there." She says casually.

"Why are they protesting?" Liza asks.

"None of the girls that came in 5 years ago returned their homes. In all those years this was the first time NOT EVEN ONE girl went back to home. So some people want to shut this place down. You know the younger sisters who worry their parents are gonna send them here too." Marie smiles at that. Liza finds a new kind of hope inside her. What if the protestors win? Maybe she can get out of there after all. "Anyway Trainer Declan will come in a few to do your injections." She says as she leaves. Liza is hopeful about the news but also this new loud inviroment overwhelms her. As Marie leaves Liza has to face all those voices alone. People screaming,pleading so loud that she can hear it from all the way there.

"Hi there beautiful." Declan smirks as she opens the door of her cage. "How are we feeling today?" He asks as he approaches her.

"Good." She says. He smiles. "Alright,first food then injections? Or do you just wanna get it over with?" He asks. Liza frowns.

"What about the protests?" Liza asks. She thought she would get away with not getting any injections because of that.

"She shouldn't have told you." Declan mutters. "All the girls got distressed over those news. You all were JUST starting to settle down." He says sadly.

"What if they win?" Liza asks hopefully. Declan looks at her sympathicly.

"Hey... I know you haven't adjusted yet but you aren't getting out of here anytime soon. Like you said yourself yesterday; you _want_ to give up your control. If you really do mean that i need you to properly do it." He says as he picks up the needle. Liza looks at him sadly. Even if it was unintensional his tone did change while he said it. Liza could hear the threat and a slight hit of anger in his voice."Now...let's just get this over shall we?" He says with a lighter tone

As he picks up the needle Liza looks at him horrified. "Will it hurt?" She asks brokenly.

"No i will use numbing cream. You won't even feel it." He says as he picks up a tube. He puts on his gloves and then gently opens her gown. He gently rubs her nipples as they tighten in response. "I am gonna leave the needle inside so we don't have to stick needles into you every day." He picks up the cream and gently spreads it to her nipples. She hisses as she feels how sensitive they are and closes her eyes. In a matter of seconds she feels the numbness spread all over her. He then picks up the needles and easily gets them in. She feels the needle entering her skin but it doesn't particularly hurt. She holds her breath waiting for it to be over. He slowly pushes the needle and empties it. He then pulls out the shringe but leaves the needles inside. "Breathe honey. It is done." He says gently and she lets out her breath in relief. He then puts bandaids on to keep the needles from moving. He knots the ribbons on her gown again and then shortly carreses her hair.

"Was it that bad?" He asks geniunly curious. She looks at him and for some reason she feels the urge to run away from his intense glare. She tugs on her restraints even though it doesn't help anything. He notices her reaction but doesn't push her to tell him why she did that. He knows she still needs time and space.

"It wasn't bad but it wasn't really plesant either." He smiles.

"It will get easier every day. You were just too nervous because it was your first time. Well not exactly your first time but...the first time you were awake while doing that." He explains to her trying to keep his voice as light as possible. Declan has witnessed the effect of a tense trainer on the other girls that day. And he doesn't want his girl to feel like that. The reality is,the protests have started days ago. But haven't ended yet. And it was putting everyone on edge. But mostly the vulnerable people. The young girls who just had a huge change in their lives. And not a particularly good one either. So he wants to take extra good care of her today.

"I am gonna bring you breakfast now ok?" She nodds and he smiles. Then he opens the cage's door and leaves. As Liza just lies there waiting for Declan to return,the loud noises start up again. While she wonders what is going on, a girl in a similar gown to hers enters her vision. The girl is crying and running bare foot. Liza wants to hold her head up to see the other people but her neck isn't healed yet so she talks herself out of it. Just as the girl is about to run far away from the room,security people circles her and she just drops to her knees in defeat.

"Please let me go pleaseee." The girl begs while crying loudly. Then a guy-probably her trainor- enters the circle and drops to his knees in front of her.

"Hey, what is wrong?" The guy asks trying to mask his anger. The girl tries to hit him but he holds her wrists before she can land a blow. She struggles in his hold and cries even louder.

"What is wrong?!You are a psycho! I want my home. I want to go to my family. Let me go!" She begs and he just pulls her closer.

"Shut your mouth." He says and she shakes her head while crying.

"Please please just let me go please." She begs while she tries to breathe between her cries.

"I said shut your mouth." The guy says not even trying to hide his anger anymore. "We have all been talorating you girls for a while now. No more of that. Everybody needs to know their place. And when i order you something,you do it. You hear me?" He says angrily. The girl stops her squirming in fear and tries to stifle her cries but still she shakes from all the emotions. "Your family sold you. They don't want you back. This is your life now. I don't care what you do after those five years but right now just SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He says in a terrifying voice. Liza realizes that the guy isn't just saying this to the girl. He is saying this to all of them. She knows he is right but it still makes her feel terrible to her bones.

"I am sorry." She almost whispers while looking down. He gently pulls her chin up and carreses her tear stained cheeks. "I am sorry. I am sorry." She just repeats it over and over again.

"Shhh. It is alright now. It is alright." He says soothingly as tears keep falling from her eyes. Everybody in this huge room just watches the exchange intensely. "You are gonna be alright Leafie." So that's her name Liza assumes. His assistant hands him a needle and Leafie just looks at it with big scared eyes. But knows better than to run away from him again. He gently scoops her hair to the other side and then injects it to her neck. The girl whimpers but he shushes her. After the injection her cries die down a little but she keeps trembling. He gently pulls her into his arms and combs Leafie's hair like Declan usually combs Liza's. Leafie becomes limp in his arms after a few seconds and then he just scoops her up in his arms and takes her sleeping body back to her cage. And Declan opens Liza's cage right at that time. He must've been watching it from the other side of the room.

"I brought you some oatmeal." He says and smiles while closing the cage's door. She tries to keep herself together so she doesn't answer. Because she knows that if she does there will be nothing stopping her tears. "Hey... I am sorry you had to witness that." He says softly as he sees right through her tough act.

"It's alright." She says in a small voice. He puts her meal aside and holds her hand while stroking her hair with his other hand. She sniffles as she tries to keep her tears from escaping. But his gentle actions just makes her want to cry even more.

"You have been doing so good you know that?" He says and she looks at him with her beautiful glassy eyes. "You are taking all of this so well. I don't want you to underestimate anything from the past 3 days alright? You are sooo strong. And i am so proud of you. I just need you to keep that in mind ok?" He says while he looks her in the eyes. She knows he is being honest.

"Ok." She says managing to keep herself from sounding too tearful. But it is no use. Declan can see how broken she is at that moment. How much she needs someone to comfort her.

"Good. Now let's eat a little bit so you can take your pills." He says and brings the bowl closer.

"I hate oatmeal." Liza says making an adorable face. Declan laughs.

"That's because you've never had mine before." He says confidently. And he pulls his chair close. Liza frowns as Declan adjusts her bed but doesn't untie her hands.

"I can eat on my own you don't ne-" Declan puts a finger to his lips.

"Hush now. Just relax and open up." He brings the fork to her mouth and she obidiently opens it for him. As soon as she gets the first bite she gets shocked by how amazing it tastes.

"Wha-what is this?" She asks curiously as she chews the oatmeal.

"Some fruits,cinnamon,a little bit of cacao and peanut butter." He says while smirking. "You like it?"

"It is awesome!" She says and giggles. He smiles and keeps feeding her in small amounts like a child.

"Ok i am done. I can't eat any more." He pouts at her jokingly.

"Oh come on there are only a few spoons left." After a while of insisting they manage to finish the whole bowl. He sets the bowl aside and picks up the pills. And the sweet feeling she has dissapears as soon as the reality says hi.

"There you go baby." He helpes her swallow them by helping her drink some water and she smiles at him. He can see that she won't be able to relax if she doesn't let go. He hates seeing her cry but he knows it makes her feel better at the end.

"Thanks...for everything. I know i have been in a child-like state ever since i have been here. Thanks for taking care of me." She says avoiding the eye contact. He pulls her chin up so she has no choice but to look at him.

"Just so you know,i don't mind it. I love taking care of you." He says smiling. "Now i need you to tell me what is really bothering you baby." He says calmly.

"I-i...." She takes a deep breath trying not to cry. She stares to the outside of the cage where anyone can see her in that vulnerable state. He notices it and goes to the side of the cage and opens the hidden curtain. Then slowly drags it around,blocking the view. He then comes closer and holds her hand.

"It is just you and me now. You can let go. It's ok." Her breathing picks up as she seems like on the verge of a panic attack.

"Untie me. Please just untie me for a second please." She begs looking at him with her glassy eyes. He unties her immediately and helps her sit up. She just throws herself at him and he frowns at the unexpected move. Maybe she is trying to find the keys of the cage on him? No she doesn't, she keeps her hands tight around his neck and doesn't let go. He hugs her back tightly as he sees her body trembling. She wants to cry,she wants to let go so bad but she is resisting it.

"It is alright to cry angel. I've got you. You have nothing you need to hide from me." With that she starts sobbing heavily and he just carreses her back lovingly.

"Let go of everything honey." He says as her tears wet his shirt. After a few minutes she starts to calm down and he slowly pulls away from her to look at her face. He brings some water to her and helps her drink it slowly. Then wipes her eyes and looks at her sadly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just...everything cought up with me. It is just...too much to handle." She says and he tucks some of her hair behind her ear.

"I know baby i know." He says softly. "But what else?"

"Also... When the guy was screaming at her earlier... I just... You make me feel like i decide what is happening to me. You don't make me feel like i am in danger. And when that guy did that i just... I realized that whatever is a hard no for me,you will make me do it anyway. And there are plenty things that i am terrified of." She says as a few more tears drop from her eyes. "I see you as a friend. And i honestly do wanna keep seeing you like that. But i am terrified...what if i can't do something you say? What if i dissapoint you? What if you have to become...that guy to manage me?" She says as her tears keep falling from her eyes.

"Shhh honey. You don't need to worry about those things." He says gently and puts his hands on her shoulders. "I don't expect anything from you alright? I know how hard it is to let other people use your body like it doesn't even belong to you. Trust me i do." He says as he draws small circles on her shoulders with his thumbs. "But see how great we get along? That's because we try to understand each other and actually try to come to terms with this current situation. As long as you are willing to do that,so am i." He says honestly. She nods and looks at his eyes.

"Can we...put some rules? And promise to honour those rules?" She asks hesitantly. He likes that idea. Anything that would make her more comfortable.

"What are your rules?" He asks as he carreses her hair gently.

"Just... Gosh i don't know..." She says and he keeps carresing her hair.

"I love your idea Liza. I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to feel safe on your own terms. So don't feel scared to say them. If i don't agree i will let you know." He says encouragingly. She nods.

"I want you to promise me that nothing more...inopropriate will happen to me other than this. Unless i give permission of course." She says hesitantly. He nodds.

"I promise." He says. "What else?"

"I know that you can't just not do anything to me. But at least i...wanna know about it beforehand. You are good at talking me into things. Please...just...no more suprises. I almost had a heart attack at the mention of a surgery." She says brokenly. He nods.

"I promise. Marie is so bad at giving news anyway." He says shrugging. "Anything else?"

"Can you...can you promise me that you aren't just manipulating me right now? Can i trust you to tell me if our friendship is real?" She asks. He gently massages her scalp as she asks.

"Yes,you can trust me about that. I m really enjoying our friendship together. And i wouldn't dare lose it." He says. "Now it is my turn." She nods nervously.

"I need you to promise me that you won't try to run. That girl that tried to run today... She will get her punishment. And it won't be pretty. I just want you to promise me." He says caringly.

"I promise i won't run. I don't have anyone other than you right now." He smiles a little bit at that.

"I need you to promise that you will tell me whenever you are in pain. Not Marie,me. I don't want you to feel pain in silence. I want to help you soothe it alright?" He says gently while holding her face between his hands like she is the most precious thing in the world.

"I-i promise." He smiles and carreses her face softly.

"Also i need you to tell me whenever you need anything. Literally anything. I don't want you to be ashamed alright?" He says. She frowns.

"Ask you what?" She asks.

"You are here but you will still get your...you know,the time of the month right?" He asks already knowing how she will react. She turns bright red and looks away. "You know it is natural baby. You have nothing to be ashamed of about your body's normal fuction system." He says as she nods looking at him hesitantly.

"Alright. I am glad we got that sorted." He smiles. "Can i lay you down? Are you feeling better?" He asks and she swallows. Even if she doesn't want to she knows she has no choice but to obey. She nodds and he gently turns her and lays her down. Then he ties her hands and smiles.

"Try to get lots of rest today. Tomorrow will be a long day for you." He says. She frowns.

"What is gonna happen tomorrow?" She asks nervously.

"Just rest for now. I promise i will tell you tomorrow." He says and leaves her cage without answering her questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Liza didn't see Declan much after their talk on her third day. Even though everybody said the prostest were meanless she knew it was sturring up some mess up there.

On her fourth day Liza felt someone's fingers playing with her hair.

"Good morning sunshine." She heard Declan's voice as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiles sleepily.

"How are we feeling today?" He asked gently.

"Well rested for the first time in...a while." She says honestly.

"I am glad." He says as he picks up the syringe. She tenses a bit at the sight of it. "Don't worry it won't hurt this time." He just attaches the syringe to the needles on her breasts and slowly empties it. Liza feels the coldness of the liquid going through her veins at first but she doesn't feel any pain. "There all done." He smiles and puts it aside and adjusts her clothes.

"I already prepared your breakfast." He says and sits down on a chair and adjusts her bed. "You wanna eat it yourself or should i..?" He asks smiling. She looks at him shyly.

"Can i please eat this time?" He nodds and opens her arms. She starts eating the oatmeal he brought her.

"So...about today..." He says and immediately catches Liza's attention. "You have to make a choice today. Because starting from tomorrow you won't be allowed to use the bathroom." She frowns.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she continues eating.

"Well...Starting from tomorrow the injections will slowly start to show some effects. And your daily schedule will get more intense. So... You have to decide if you want to use diapers or catheters." He says slowly. She gulps.

"What do you uhm...suggest then?" She asks. None of the options are good. Diapers are humiliating,catheters are highly uncomfortable.

"I am not gonna decide for you but...considering you will be here for 5 years..." He doesn't finish his sentence but she knows what he is gonna say.

"I should take the diapers." She whispers. Can this place get even more humiliating?

"So...you decided then?" She just nodds and keeps eating her food. "There's another issue with the diapers." He says. She looks at him.

"We have to...do a deeper cleaning every month." She gulps. Ok where is this going?

"And today you will get an enema for the first time." He says. She shakes her head.

"Nono please. Please don't make me do that please." She says as she gets teary eyed. He moves closer and gently carreses her arms.

"Calm down honey. Take a deep breath." She tries to steady her fast beating heart. "Let's talk about this alright? Tell me why you aren't ok with it. Does it frighten you? Or do you think it is just embarresing?" He asks soothingly.

"A bit of both?" She says in a scared tone. He carreses her face.

"Do you trust me?" He asks seriously. She does. Why she doesn't know but she does trust him. She nods.

"Well then trust me with this, it is gonna be alright. There's nothing to be frightened." He says calmingly. She looks at his dark blue eyes and she just nods.

"That's my girl. Now eat up." He says smiling. She slowly keeps eating. She then frowns.

"Why oatmeal?" She asks curiously.

"It is really healthy for you. And plus...it is good for what we are working on with you." He says. She suddenly feels hatred for the food.

"You mean it is good for lactation." She says with an emotion between sadness and anger. He puts a hand on one of her wrists.

"Just eat Liz." He says using a nickname for her again. She knows it is the end of the discussion. So she just simply finishes her food. He then hands her the pills and waits for her to drink them.

"Now open your mouth." She frowns. "Gotta be sure that you actually swallowed them." He says matter of factly. She opens her mouth. He nods.

"Come on" he opens his hand for her. She hesitantly grabs his hand and hops out of the bed. He opens the cage's door and pulls her out. This is the first time in days that she has gotten out of there.

He walks between these maze looking corridors and then stops in front of a huge brown door. He opens it with his key.

"Ladies first." Liza takes a hesitant step. Declan puts his hand on her back and pushes her inside slightly. Then he locks the door behind them. The room looks like a torture room. There is a chair-bed in the middle of the room and a table full of tools next to it.

"Relax baby. We aren't gonna use most of them." He says as he gently guides her towards the bed. "Lay down." She obeys shakily. "Mhmm. Now lift each of your legs to these." There are two tools sticking up from the bed. He guides her legs into those and he ties her legs. So she now lays there with her private areas completely bare to him. She feels extremely vulnerable. He then comes closer to her and ties her hands in their usual position. He gives her a small smile. "You are ok,don't worry." He says soothingly.

He lifts her gown even higher so now her stomatch is open too. He pulls out a small machine and puts two small square sticker looking things on her stomach. They are attached to the machine with wires.

"Wha-what is that?" She asks about to cry. He carreses her thigh.

"Whenever you feel any kind of cramping,tell me ok? I will turn this machine on and it will give small vibrations and it will soothe the ache." He explains. She nods nervously. He pulls out a syringe and fills it up.

"What is that for?" Liza asks trying to lift her head up.

"Shhh calm down. This is just a muscle relaxer." He says as he approaches her once again. He injects it quickly and then pulls it out.

"It will start working in a few minutes. It might make you feel a little dizzy,that's ok." He says as he starts preparing other tools he is gonna use. He changes his gloves.

"Do you want me to explain how this is gonna go?" He asks gently. She nods. He holds up a long tube. "This end of the tube will go up your butt. Don't worry it isn't gonna go too deep. And this bag is gonna go to the other end of the tube. When i start it,you will feel the water filling you up." He explains as lightly as possible not to scare her even further. She gulps at the thought of it. But she doesn't really have much of a choice here.

"Your muscles should be loosened up by now. Let's give it a little try hmm?" He says as lubes up a gloved finger. She feels the urge to tense up just to protect herself for a few more seconds but soon realizes that she can't. She whimpers in panic. He carreses her thigh with his free hand to calm her nerves a little bit. Then he starts to work again. He gently spreads the lube first and slowly starts to put a little bit more pressure. She can't help the tears that start to run down her face. He gently pushes a little bit of his finger inside as she sucks in a breath. He pulls his finger out and pushes the tube inside slowly. After a while the tube is settled in her and he hangs the bag to a serum holder and looks at her.

"How are you doing?" He asks as he gently carreses her leg. She sniffles a little bit.

"Ok...for now." She says softly. He nodds.

"Ready?" He asks. She gulps. The sooner this is over the better. She nods. He slowly starts it a little bit and she jumps in her place immediately. He stops the flow.

"Shhh easy." He puts a hand on her stomach to stop her from doing that again. He starts it up again. She feels the water slowly rushing down her bowels. She feels so uncomfortably full.

The water keeps gushing inside of her and the fullness gets increasingly uncomfortable. She stars to struggle with discomfort.

"Try to breathe through it baby. I know this isn't really great for you." He says as he gently carreses her stomach. That seems to calm her down a little bit.

As the water keeps flowing she starts to feel a burn starting up. She bucks against his hand as he holds her down gently.

"Cramp?" She nods and he stops the flow. She breathes easily for a moment. He starts the machine as it sends gentle vibrations down her belly. Slowly she feels the pressure easing up. "Better?" She nodds.

Then he starts it up again. She sucks in a breath feeling that sick feeling again. As the bag finishes she relaxes thinking it is over. When she sees him changing the bag she frowns.

"What are you doing?" She asks scared.

"One more bag honey. Then we are done i promise." He tells her as he starts the flow again. She is so impossibly full at that moment.

"Gosh...i-i can't. I can't take any more water." She says as her breathing picks up in panic. He slows the flow a little bit.

"Yes you can. Just don't resist it." He says soothingly. She lays her head back down and lets a few more tears roll down her face.

"It h-hurts..." She says in a pained voice as she cries. Declan turns the vibrations on again as she tries to breathe.

After a while as she is almost finished with the second bag they can see her belly rising like she is 3 months pregnant.

"Almost done." He informs her gently. She is hiccuping from all her tears at this point.

After a few more minutes she feels the flow slow down and eventually stop. She breathes in relief as Declan takes off the bag and then holds the tube closed so she wouldn't let go yet. He pulls off the stickers on her stomach and gently carreses her. She feels all the water moving inside of her but the action eases her insides just a little bit. He then brings a bucket close to her and gently pulls out the tube.

"There. Let go baby." He says but she tries to resist as she feels gross. He shakes his head and gently puts pressure on her stomach with his hand. She lets out a cry as she painfully empties herself. He keeps carresing her stomach through all of it. When she is done he gently wipes her.

"You did sooo well." He says and pulls a diaper from under the bed. He gently puts it on her. She is totally worn out at that point that she barely registers it.

He knows there is no way she will be able to walk after that so he unties her and lifts her up in his arms. She curls closer to him and he carries her to her cage. Marie is waiting right there and she opens the door for them. Liza sees a bunch of other girls being carried to their cages as well. So it is not just her.

Declan gently lays her on the bed and leaves her hands open. Liza breathes in relief as she feels the softness of her bed. _Her bed? Since when is it called "her" bed?_

"How did she take it?" Marie asks Declan. Declan combs Liza's hair to somehow show her some comfort.

"She didn't resist as much as i expected her to. She did well. Much better than most of the girls i guess." He says honestly. Marie smiles.

"Is there anything you need?" She asks. Declan keeps his eyes on Liza and answers.

"She is highly dehydrated. I would appreciate if you brought some water. Then you can go,i know it has been a crazy day." Marie nods and leaves.

After some time Marie returns with the water and says her goodbyes. And a while after that Liza slowly opens her eyes.

"How are you?" Declan asks. She looks at him sleepily.

"I am...feeling extremely humiliated,violated and for some reason i feel the absence of my restraints." She says turning red.

"Do you want me to tie you up?" He asks gently. It isn't suprising for him that she would seek comfort after going through something like this. She doesn't answer from embarresment. "Liz,tell me what you need. And i will help you." He says in a low tone but keeping it firm.

"P-please...can you tie my hands?" She asks not looking into his eyes. But this is still some progress.

"Of course baby. Whatever you need." He ties her up as she seems to relax with the feeling of leather against her wrists. He picks up a glass and fills it with water. "You need to drink this." She nods and drinks. But the feeling of the diaper against her skin...gosh she really shouldn't be drinking or eating anything. But she is so thirsty to pay attention to her own thoughts.

"Do we really have to do that...every month?" She asks. He looks at her lovingly. He understands how she feels about this.

"A lot of the girls hate it too. It is understandable." He says dodging her question. She knows that this means yes,she has to do this every month.

"Don't worry about it right now. You have another month until that. Just rest." He says as he starts combing her hair again. "You did so amazing today." He murmurs softly.

"Will all of this ever...feel ok? Will i ever spend a day without getting scared out of my mind? Because if not...i don't think i can handle this." She says with her voice becoming tearful at the end.

"If there is anyone who can handle this it is you." He says smiling playfully. She giggles shortly at that. "But honestly...Once we get past these 15 days,you will have a much more steady schedule. There will be no suprises. Just regular daily work to do. I promise." He says as he keeps combing her hair. He really is slowly mastering the art of calming her. She slowly feels herself becoming sleepy. "You want to get some rest?" He asks smiling. She gives a tiny nod. "Then sleep. Everything will be alright." He says. She slowly gives into the sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Liza opens her eyes again that night she feels sick all over her body. Her wrists are burning for some reason she tries to move it she feels even more pain shootimg through her. And there is...something sticky around her wrists. Blood? How did she even end up doing this to herself? 

There is an uncomfortable feeling in her belly. She feels the tightness. She needs to let go so bad... NO she can't! She just can't! Plus what if she ends up leaking it on the bed? Ew no. Embarresing. She doesn't need that. 

Her ass is feeling sore from all the things she went through. She wants to rub some cream there or at least...do something to ease that feeling. 

And there is that familiar itchy feeling on her chest. Except this time it is much more intense. Almost unbareable. 

As tears slowly fills her eyes she tries to look outside of her cage. Everybody is sleeping. There is noone who can help her. 

When Declan finds her like this...gosh he will be so dissapointed in her. The thought itself sent her straight to sobbing quietly. 

Liza's tears fell down her cheeks as she couldn't get any relief for anything. As she started hiccuping it became so hard to keep quiet. Just that moment she felt the lamp above her head slowly light up. Oh no...somebody heard her. 

As she hears the key opening the cage she doesn't dare open her eyes. 

"I am sorry. I am sorry. Please forgive me pleaseee. I am so sorry." She starts begging.   
  
"My god...quite a mess you've made honey." It's Declan. He slowly approaches her. 

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." She says again while shaking like a leaf. 

"What on earth are you apolagizing for? Open your eyes and look at me." He says firmly. She opens her eyes and looks at him. He is mad...he is so mad she thinks. "I thought you made a promise that you'd call out for me whenever you were in pain. Why didn't you?" He asks gently as he wipes her tears. 

"Y-you w-would g-get m-mad." She says hiccuping. 

"Shhh it's ok. Now i am gonna open your arms alright?" She nods as he very slowly seperates the leather from her wrists. They look bad...the skin is torn and there is blood all over. He helps her sit up. "I'll take care of that don't worry. C'mon drink this." He brings the glass close to her lips as she sips at it. Her hiccups calm down and she starts breathing much better. He sits in front of her. 

"Put your hands here." He pats his kness and she brings her shaky hands to his knees. He starts off by rubbing off the blood from all over her arms. And then starts cleaning her wounds. 

"I w-wasn't trying to run." She says. He looks at her caringly. 

"I know baby. Don't worry nobody is blaming you. Just calm down. This is normal." He said as he kept taking care of her wounds. 

"Then why is everybody else sleeping peacefully?" She asks. He picks up the bandages and slowly wraps it around her wrists. 

"They all got sleeping meds. You were already sleeping like an angel by that point so i didn't give you any. I guess your sleep just wasn't that deep." He says like it doesn't even matter. "I don't get why you would think i would be mad at you." He says as he finishes up bandaging her wrists and gently holds them in his hands.

"I don't know...i feel pathetic. And i am hurting all over my body and i-" she just says as new tears starts streaming down her face. He gently carreses her wrists. 

"It overwhelmed you. That's ok. But i am here now. And i will take care of you." He says calmingy. She avoides looking into his eyes. "Now...tell me where else does it hurt?" She doesn't answer. He can already guess at that point. 

"Your bladder is not happy is she?" He asks with a knowing smile. 

"My breasts hurt so bad. I feel like there are needles piercing them." She says avoiding his previous sentence. He nods and gently kisses her wrists one by one. She feels so special at that moment from being treated like this. 

"Lay down." He says and she shakily lays back down on her bed. "Your breasts are tensing up to get ready to be milked. But there is no milk yet so...it feels a little wrong." He says as he gently rubs the cream he used on her a few days ago on her breasts. "How is your...backside?" He asks as he covers her up with blankets. 

"Sore...really sore." He brings her a pill and helps her drink it. 

"That will help. I won't tie your hands again. I will stay right next to you alright?" She nodds. 

"I don't wanna sleep. I just woke up." She says in a whiny voice. He chuckles. 

"You don't have to." He combs her hair softly. She relaxes under his hands. "I am so sorry that this is happening to you. I would never want you to go through all of these i just need you to know that." She nods. 

"Thank you...for making this less bad for me. I am pretty sure i would've been in a worse place than Leafie if it wasn't for you." She says honestly. He smiles. 

"I wish we met under different circumstences. Trust me you would've liked me better as a normal human being with a normal job." He says as he keeps combing her hair. 

"Are you not happy with your job?" She asks softly. 

"Only sadists would be happy with this job. And they aren't allowed here." He says shrugging. She is suprised by his answer. 

"Are you feeling any better?" He asks. Yes, she was feeling pretty well except for one thing. Just thinking about it makes her feel the urge again.   
  
She simply just nods. She hears footsteps of the trainers coming closer. Was it that early already? 

"Sit up for me." Declan says getting her attention back. As she sits up he sits down on the bed and lays her down in his arms. "This would go so much more smoother if i could tie your hands." He says as he gently settles his hand on her stomach. He starts making small circles on her stomach. 

"W-what are you doing?" She asks whimpering. 

"I am helping you." He says as he slowly puts more pressure on her bladder. 

"No please stop." She says squirming and trying to push his hand away. 

"Why are you fighting it?" He asks as he keeps moving his hand.

"I-i feel like i am gonna leak. I don't want to please stop." She says as tears slowly start to run down her face. 

"You won't, trust me. Just let go." He says softly. She whimpers and shakes her head. 

"Good morning!" Marie says opening the cage's door. "Oh dear...how are we doing?" She asks as she sees the scene in front of her. 

"Allllmost there." Declan answers in a calming tone. Liza feels her concentration snapping. Declan increases the pressure of his hand. "It's alright Liz." He says gently. She looks at him as he encourages her to let go. She whimpers as she slowly relieves herself. She feels the ache easing up and breathes in relief. "See that wasn't too bad now was it?" Declan says jokingly as he sits her up and gets up from the bed. 

"Marie you should help her change. I will be right back." Declan says and exits the cage. Liza just sits there feeling humiliated yet also somehow ok with all of it. As Marie changes her diaper she wipes her eyes with her shaky hands. She can hear the others waking up outside of her cage. She can hear words of encouragement going around as other girls go through the samw treatment. 

"Hey you ok?" Marrie asks with a worried face. Liza nods fake smiling. Marie puts her hands on Liza's shoulders. "You don't have to be embarresed about this you know. After all you are here for something important. And we are already greatful." She says rubbing Liza's shoulders.

"I know i know ok? I am sorry that i am not used to wearing diapers and getting turned into a dairy animal." Liza snaps at Marie with anger in her eyes. Marie steps back. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Marie mutters. 

"Yeah nobody does anyway. But i do have feelings and this whole thing is driving me insane! I am not gonna be sorry for crying." She says wiping her newly shed tears from her cheeks. 

"Marie." Declan's voice snaps both of them back to reality. "You can go." He says in a calm voice. Marie thanks him and leaves the cage without looking back at Liza. Liza sits there not knowing what to do. She didn't want to say sorry because the wasn't. This place sucked and she wasn't backing up from her words. 

"I understand that you are having a bad day. But there was no need to be rude to her you know. She didn't choose to do this either." Declan says not raising his voice at all. Liza gulps.

"I am not JUST having a bad day. I am tired of all of this. I wanna get out." She says whispering the end of it. He hears it. He comes closer and hugs her gently. 

"I know i know. But you know the deal. So how about this,i will give you your injections and then you will eat and then i will take you on a walk hmm?" He asks stroking her hair. She gets suprised at that. 

"Am i allowed to take a walk?" She asks.

"If you are with me then yeah you are." He says. "Does this mean we have a deal?" He asks softly. She nods fast. He smiles. He releases her from the hug and lays her down. The injections get done pretty painlessly. 

"I can eat on my own." Liza says as he brings the spoon closer to her mouth. 

"Your hands are still hurt remember? I don't mind." He says shrugging. She thinks well...she already wears diapers and does all they ask from her. What is the big deal? Plus she is slowly getting used to being fed by him. And it has only been a few days. 

"I thought i wouldn't be allowed to see anywhere in this place." She said after some time passed.

"C'mon you didn't think we would keep you in a cage for 5 years straight did you?" He says smiling. 

"I don't know...I thought you might." She says more to herself than to him.

"That would be suffocating. I can't imagine that." He says scrunching his face. 

This place wasn't good. This place wasn't that bad. There was no explaining it. And Liza sure as hell didn't have the energy to think about it. 


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon." He streched out his hand for her. She slid her hand into his shyly. As Declan pulled her out of the cage she felt other girls' eyes on her. 

"When can i get out of here like her?" A girl asks softly. 

"Once you start behaving as well as she does." Her trainer says as he combs her hair. She feels anxious with all the stares on her and squeezes Declan's hand. He just pulls her towards the exit of the room. Once they're out of the room he pulls her through those long corridors and into a huge balcony. Liza looks around shocked at what she sees. All she sees is an endless forest seemingly surrounding the whole building. She loves the view but also she gets sad that even if she escapes,she can't go much further. 

"You are shaking. Are you alright?" Declan asks breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah i just haven't been walking that much so my legs are shaky." She says laughing a little. He smiles and pulls her forward. 

"C'mon then let's sit." He pulls her closer to the bench and she sits down. 

"If this is the view from the building...Where are the protests?" She asks looking at the view.

"Oh it was on the other end of the building." He says casually. So that means she can get out of here if she reaches the other end?

"Is it gonna be like this for the rest of the 11 days? Just eating,taking meds and sleeping?" She asks. She isn't exactly mad about the schedule but she wants to gather as much information as possible.

"No actually." He laughs. "Starting from tomorrow you are gonna start your training." He says in a low comforting voice.

"What training?" She asks confused.

"Well you have to learn how to behave during milking sessions and also the training will give you a chance to slowly get used to it." He says shrugging. "And plus not every position is comfortable for everyone. You'll have plenty of time to explore whatever feels right for you" At this point nothing feels right for her anyway but she doesn't say this out loud. She gulps and looks away from him. He rubs her back slowly and comfortingly. "It is gonna be ok." He says. She feels sick by that. She keeps hearing it over and over again in her head. How is it gonna be ok anytime soon?

"Can we go inside? I am getting dizzy from too much air or something." She says laughing nervously. He nods and helps her get up. She sticks close to his side as they walk back to the general cage room together. He opens the cage's door with his key and gestures towards the cage for her to get in. She gulps. The inside of the cage is never uncomfortable. But the thought of getting in the cage she can't leave without permission always makes her feel bad. 

Declan gently slids his hand into hers. "C'mon now. Don't be a rebel. Get in honey." He says carresing her hand. She knows that he is capable of making her...agreable. She gives in and gets in the cage and he guides her towards to her bed. He looks at her bandaged wrists. "I am not gonna tie you up right now. I'll try to find something more comfortable for later though." He says as he covers her up with her blanket. She nods. 

"Are you alright? You seem extra...moody today." Declan says smiling slightly. Liza takes a deep breath preparing herself to give a long speech. Declan senses that and talkes before she can.

"I am not saying that you have no right to be upset or anything. I am just asking if there is a specific reason. If so tell me and i will try to help you out." He says shrugging casually. That seems to put her a little more at ease. 

"I don't know. Today just feels different." She says shrugging. 

"How so?" He encourages her to reveal more to him. She takes a moment to think about it. 

"I was almost like in a trance the first few days. I was just doing whatever you told me to do. Now...i feel like i kinda start to realize this is real. When i woke up like that...i don't know i needed to feel more in control." She says. He knows that this isn't the whole story. But none of them know the full version either. He doesn't press her on it any further. 

"Yeah i understand." He says. "But just so you know,you are doing an amazing job. You are very strong and i am proud of you." He says stroking her hair gently. 

"Even if you say that...i don't feel strong. In fact i have never felt this weak in my entire life." She says closing her eyes. She doesn't want to have a breakdown. Not again. He keeps combing her hair with his fingers.

"That's understandable baby. I didn't say you have no right to feel that way did i? I am just saying...you are way more stronger than you give yourself credit for." He says in a gentle tone. She gulps trying to keep her emotions in control. She feels like screaming,knocking some stuff over would make her feel way better. But she can't. 

"Can i...rest a bit?" She asks. She tries to keep her voice straight but it comes off as tearful anyway. 

"Of course. Do you want me to stay?" He asks stopping his hand's movement for a second. She shakes her head. She just wants some alone time to clear her head. "Alright. Call out for me if you need anything."

***  
It was around night times and Liza haven't had a second of sleep since that afternoon. She was on edge about the next day and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. She wanted to call out for Declan like he told her to but she wasn't sure where he was and how he could hear it. Would he get mad at her if she got out of her bed? But he himself left her untied didn't he? She tried to peak outside the cage. As she struggled to see she slowly rose up into a sitting position on her bed. She decided that she would take the risk and slowly got up from her bed. She came close to the cage's bars and slowly wrapped her hands around the cold metal bars. 

"Declan?" She said not too loudly. Everybody looked at her weirdly from their cages. Why was she walking free inside the cage? 

"Declan?" She asked more loudly feeling anxious from the looks she was getting. She heard footsteps that she recognized as his. 

"Hey." He said as he slowly opened the cage's door and got in. "Are you alright?" He asked. 

"Yeah i just....i am so tired and i haven't been able to sleep at all all day. Can you help me somehow? Please?" She asked. He looked at her lovingly.

"Sure. Whatever you need." He said smiling slightly. The hormones were showing some affects on her behaviour. And he was clearly aware of it. She was more emotional and also very easily irritated. And whatever it was that she was worried about,it was keeping her awake.

"Aren't you gonna get mad at me for leaving the bed?" She asked looking down. 

"This is your area. Technically you are allowed to do whatever you want in here. Like i told you before,the reason why we tie you up is because we want you to get used to sleeping in that position for later. But from what i have seen you find comfort in your bindings so i just keep doing it." He explains casually. So she isn't exactly free but she isn't a prisioner as much as she thought she is. But still... A prisioner.

He pulls out a needle from under the bedside table. "C'mon sit here." He instructs as he prepares the needle. She sits on her bed. He pulls her hospital gown's short sleeve even higher up her shoulder and does the injection as gently as possible. She whimpers as the needle first breaks through her skin. She still hates needles so god damn much. "There all done." He says in a low voice. Then helps her get under the covers again. 

"I don't know what is making you this anxious Liz,but i am here for you. Trust me when i say it will get better." He says as he has said numerous times before. She feels like the more he says it the more his words become meaningless. But she doesn't say it out loud. She just nods and closes her eyes. As Declan strokes her hair like he always does Liza slowly drifts off to sleep. Tomorrow will be a different day.


	7. Chapter 7

When Liza heard the key opening her cages door and felt the room lighting up from behind her eyelids she was semi-awake. She wondered if the person entering was Marie or Declan but she didn't feel like opening her eyes. As she felt a gentle hand stroking her hair she knew it was Declan. She opened one eye to look at him. He smiled. 

"Good morning." He said as he stopped stroking her hair. "Sleep well?" He asked softly.

"Yes but i still feel a little sleepy." She giggles sleepily.

"It is probably a side affect of the sedative. Don't worry." He reassures her. She nods. "Look at the position you are in right now." He says chuckling a bit at the end. She looks at her herself. She wasn't tied up yet she still slept on her back. She giggles.

"I never thought i would get used to this position this fast." She says nervously. He senses that. 

"I know it worries you to know that you are adjusting." He says in a warm tone as he start combing her hair again. "Or at least i guess i should say your body is adjusting. You are still a little rebel on the inside." He chuckles. She frowns. "Relax i meant it as a compliment. Anyway what i am trying to say is, you are perfect the way you are. You don't need to worry about your every action. Nobody is gonna judge you." He says casually. 

It is weird how much Liza can understand from his expressions now. She has only known him for 5 days (which feels like years ago) and she can always tell when he means what he is saying. 

Whenever he talks about how easier her life is gonna get it feels like he keeps repeating the same words over and over again because it is his job. But whenever she is feeling insecure, his words actually put her at ease and make her feel better. He talks like what he is saying is a fact so he doesn't even try to make his sentences more believeable by talking in a reassuring voice. He just says it. He simply says it. Liza is sure he isn't aware that he is doing that which makes her smile realizing he isn't even that much older than she is. 

"What are you smiling about? I mean i am not complaining but..." He trails of with a chuckle as he adjusts her bed into more of a sitting position. 

"I was just curious." She says trying to see his reaction. He raises an eyebrow as he brings her breakfast tray to the bed. 

"About what may i ask?" He says in a sarcastic yet curious way. 

"You aren't even that older than i am." She states waiting for a confirmation. He chuckles. 

"Why? You wanna know if dating me is legal or not?" He says wiggling his eyebrows. She laughs. 

"It is just weird to think about. You just have that protective brother or...idk like a dad energy. " He chuckles. 

"I mean...i'll take that as a compliment." She doesn't say anything waiting for him to continue. "I am 17 as well. There you happy?" He says laughing. Her eyes widen at that. 

"Wait...what? How? How long have you been here then?" He rolls his eyes. 

"C'mon eat your breakfast. We got lots to do. You can ask whatever you want at night time." He says in that usual parental voice. Yet somehow this time it doesn't make her feel annoyed it is just...warm and funny. 

"What do we have to do?" She asks confused. 

"First day of training remember?" He says trying not to alarm her. She gulps. Yes,she remembers it now. Suddenly her hands start to feel so cold. "Hmmm...are you nervous?" He asks. She nods and shrugs. "Would it make you feel better if i explained how this is gonna go?" He says as he takes the fork and starts feeding her since she hadn't made an attemp at reaching for it. It isn't just oatmeal today. There are lots of things on her tray. She nods and opens her mouth. 

"Well...it is mostly divided in three parts. You have 10 days left right? Well today you guys will all be gathered in the general area. You will learn about the rooms and basic stuff. The next five days you will get to try out all the different positions and also learning how to control the urges and/or your emotions. And for the last five days we will take a private room and train there. At that point i will slowly help you start leaking. Basically this whole training plan could be fit in one day but it is gonna feel easier for you this way." He explains shortly. "They are trying out different programs every year so i am not sure what they will do exactly. But it won't be hard on your body." He offers her a gentle smile and she nods. It doesn't sound pleasant but she has to admit,when she heard the word training she had some total different ideas.   
***  
"You can hold on to me if your legs are feeling shaky Liza." Marie says smiling kindly. Liza holds on to her arm and smiles back. 

"Hey...about yesterday i-" Liza starts but Marie cuts her off. 

"No need for that. I understand. I would've lost my mind by now if i were you. You are so strong." Marie says with shining eyes. Liza smiles. 

"Alright your number is 102 for today." Declan says as he comes back with a folder in his hand. "Give me your wrist." He asks Liza as she puts her hand in his. He changed her bandages right before they went out to wait in the line. He sticks a thin paper bracelet around her bandages. "You alright?" He asks. 

"Yeah just...nervous." she giggles with no humor in her voice. He carreses her back gently to try to help her calm her nerves. But honestly all she wants is for him to hold her hand. Just an innocent touch to make her feel grounded. And as if he senses her thinking that he intertwines their hands. 

"I can tell. Your hand is like ice cold." He says and carreses her hand with his thumb. No she doesn't feel any better even though he is holding her hand.

"102! Please enter the ticket to the place in the corner of the room." Says the automatic voice. Before she can resist Declan pulls her towards the ticket place as Marie also holds on to her. Once he enters the ticket the door opens and Declan passes through pulling them with him. 

The sight she sees frightens her even further. There are around 100 tables in this huge room and there are some devices on the floor right next to the tables. There are some girls sitting on a chair and some are laying with their head on their trainer's laps as they try to keep them calm and collected. 

"Turn around Liza." Declan says as another guy approaches them. She looks at him confused for a second. "They gotta check the bar code on your neck." Oh right. The surgery she had almost forgotten about. Declan pulls her hair away from her neck as Liza hears the sound of the machine approving her code. After that Declan gently pulls her towards a desk with the number 102 again. 

"What do you want to do while we wait?" He asks. "Since this is the first time they are getting you through the system it takes longer than usual." 

"Can i just...sit down?" She asks. 

"Sure." Declan says and helps her sit. It feels strange sitting on a chair again. It is unfamiliar yet still nostalgic. "Do you want anything? Water? A quick snack?" He asks concerned by her very pale looking face. 

"Water would be nice." Marie pulls out a bottle of water from her bag immediately. Liza looks at her weirdly. 

"I always tell her to carry some stuff aeound for emergencies." Declan smiles as he uncaps the bottle and helps her drink it. It doesn't really change anything but she is still thankful. 

After a while of waiting finally everybody is ready in the room. A woman steps up on the stage area and adjusts the microphone. 

"Hey girls. Nice to officially meet all of you. My name is Claire. I am aware that adjusting has been hard for you. And a lot of your questions have been left unanswered. Today we are here to discuss and also learn everything together alright?" She says in a loving tone. Nobody disagrees. It feels strange because Liza remembers the waiting room she was in the first day. All girls were ready to escape when now...everybody seems to agree. 

"First of all, i want to clarify that, you guys aren't here to be turned into animals. You are just as valuable as an avarage human is. What you are doing here is gonna help a lot of kids around the world grow healthily. And we honour that. If any trainer at any point does anything inopropriate then we will take care of it. I promise you." She says as she places her hand on top of her heart. 

"I suppose we should talk about what you should expect next as the hormone theraphy keeps going. I am sure all of you experienced some kind of an affect by now." Most of the girls nod. "Very good. Even though it feels terrible it means you are making progress. As the days go by the feelings and the physical discomfort might grow. But i am sure all of your trainers will be there to help you. Whenever you experience any kind of an episode seek help. That's what the trainers are for." She says. Liza wonders if she is the one who taught Declan since they both have the same energy and the way of talking. 

"Mostly you will be milked alone but occasionally we will do a public milking session. Just to make sure everything is going alright." She says casually. "And let me explain the simple rules of the chip inserted to your neck. It connects to a machine which shows numbers from 0 to 250. It shows your muscle relaxation. Since you girls aren't naturally producing milk it takes a lot more to milk you. The milk flow is usually a lot more painless at 120. The more you tighten your muscles the more it is gonna take and the more painful it will become. Don't panic though because you will also learn how to relax all your muscles during your training. It will all be alright." She said soothingly. "Now that we got this over with,let's talk about today." She clapped her hands once. "Today we won't do any practicing. We will take you through the rooms,introduce you to the plan and give you some important tips." She stops and looks directly at Liza. "Why are her wrists bandaged?" She asks skeptically. 

"Night terror. She almost ripped her cuffs off." Declan explains simply. Claire doesn't seem so convinced. 

"Is it how it happened?" Claire asks Liza directly this time. Everybody looks at them watching the scene intensely. 

"What else could have happened? You can open them and check if you want. Even compare it to the cuffs maybe?" Liza says shrugging. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" Claire asks again. 

"What are you even implying?" Liza asks confused. Declan gently puts a hand on her arm.

"Don't get alarmed Liz. She is just making sure. Answer the question however you want." Declan says reassuringly. Liza nods.

"Yes he IS telling the truth." Liza says feeling more and more impatient. 

"I have been hearing things about you Declan. Be careful with your actions." Claire warns him in a not so friendly way. Declan nodds. 

"Alright everyone get up and get in the line. You will see the public milking stalls first." Claire announced as she took her gaze away from them. 

"That was...so random." Liza comments. Declan shakes his head. 

"Not exactly." Liza frowns while Marie nods as if she knows what he is talking about. Declan pulls her up to her feet as they approach the line. "People think that i am not doing my job properly. Mostly because they see how casual i am around you. They reported it to Claire thinking i promised you to run away or something." Declan explains quietly. 

"Claire was warning you..." In a moment Liza understands what he hasn't said yet. "What is gonna happen if they report you again? Will they fire you?" Declan thinks for a second.

"It doesn't exactly work like that. See the cameraman following those people over there?" Declan points to one direction with his head. 

"Yeah isn't that the girl Leafie? The one that tried to run away?" Liza frowns. 

"Yeah it is. After the way he treated her they immediately put him under watch. They record his every move." Declan explains. Liza's eyes widen. That was such a weird way of investigating a situation.

"So...this is what they will do if..." Declan nods. 

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that extent." Declan says as they finally reach the huge milking area. 

"Here is how things work here. You will all go to your stalls with your number written on them. You will get to explore it more during your training. The stalls are pretty comfortable." She moves in between people to get everybody's attention. "Now i grew up in a village. We had 3 beautiful cows. Since they are just animals it would only take a few minutes to get them relaxed and the milking would be over in 10 minutes or less. But...you know how this goes. You all are humans and you all need a lot more time than that. Now the timing mostly depends on each person. It might took an hour or maybe 30 minutes. Both are ok. When you are milked privately it will be easy for your trainer to manage that. But when you are publicly milked the rules will be a bit different. We will talk about it in detail in the next days don't worry." Liza gulps looking at the doors of the stalls. Declan holds her hand as he senses her reaction. 

"What is it?" He asks. She doesn't look at him.

"I feel scared...i don't want to do this." She says shakily. She can see that some other girls are like that as well.

"You aren't going in there today. There is nothing to worry about." He says soothingly. He is technically right. But what happens AFTER today?

"Now let's go to see an example of the private rooms." Claire says as everybody starts following her. After a while they stop in front of a big wooden door. "This is just an example. All rooms look alike. There isn't much difference between them." She says as she opens the door. There is a bed in the corner like the one in her cage except it is a bit smaller in width. "You will be prepared for milking here on this bed. The bed itself heats up and also you can raise the temperature of the room. There are plenty of blankets in every room. Because you will quickly learn that the heat is your greatest friend." Claire says smiling. Liza gets confused.

"Why heat?" She asks Declan. 

"When you get overwhelmed with heat your muscles relax faster. Don't worry it isn't that strong. It won't burn you it will just...tire you out a little." He explains. She isn't sure if that makes it better or worse. 

Claire then moves on to a metal thing on the floor. "This metal is for on all fours milking. Not everybody is comfortable in that position. But it is just here to show you the basics. And this is the milking machine." She points to the machine in the corner. "It has clear suction cups and also a clear storage bowl so you can see how much progress you've made by yourself!" Liza feels like Claire would be a good advertiser. The way she is talking about this is like she is trying to make a customer buy these. 

"I know all of you feel gross from not showering for too long and also not being able to walk around. We will slowly change that. The back of your necks are still healing so we don't wanna risk getting it infected. We have other solutions. And you guys will be allowed to walk in the garden when the weather is ok. But not without your trainers of course." Claire explains further. "Any questions?" She asks. One girl raises her finger.

"Why are all the trainers guys as if we all are straight?" She asks. Claire frowns. 

"Well if we had a lot of girls in hand why would we offer lots of money to people? The only reason is that guys are only useful for training. And also some girls who aren't suitable for the hormone theraphy become trainers. If you wish to have a girl trainer you can fill up a form." Claire says smiling. No matter how nice she acts in front of people Liza doesn't like her. Then she turns and looks at Marie. She wonders why Marie is a trainer. What makes her not suitable for the hormone theraphy? 

"Are we allowed to move around in our cages?" A girl asks with a certain tone in her voice that just...Liza knows for sure the girl is talking about her. 

"If your trainer allows you to i don't really see any problem with it. Your trainers probably know what kind of people you are by now. So if they sense that you have other intentions by asking to walk around they have the right to say no. But otherwise...The cages are big so you can be comfortable. Do whatever feels right." Claire shrugs. The girl doesn't seem to be happy about the answer. Marie gets closer to Liza sneakily.

"If you have any questions,don't ask her. She is and will try to pin everything on Declan." Marie whispers to her. Liza nods. She didn't wanna interract with the bitch anyway. 

"The whole diaper wearing process is so humiliating. And it is also very uncomfortable. Can't we just go to the bathroom instead?" A girl asks. 

"It is a new change they made this year. The reason was because many people needed to go to the bathroom during milking sessions in the past years. But i can understand how you feel. I will try to talk to the people in charge but don't get your hopes up." She says with an emphatic look. Liza hopes somebody comes to their senses and releases them from this. "Alright girls. This is it for today. I'll let you go rest. Tomorrow the real training will start." She says with a smile. Some people mutter some goodbyes. 

"Marie you take her back. I need to talk to Claire for a second. I'll be back." Declan says with a forced smile. Marie nods understandingly and pulls Liza with her as they slowly walk away. 

"I don't like her." Liza says once they are away. Marie smiles.

"I mean...same but...since when did you become so protective of Declan?" She asks. "You could've just said no instead you went into full on attack mode." Liza shrugs. 

"He is one of the only nice people i've met. I didn't want him to get accused of something he didn't do." Liza thinks for a moment. "Look...I know you said i shouldn't say sorry but that isn't right. No matter the circumstances i am still capable of thinking so i shouldn't have snapped at you." Liza looks down with embarresment. Marie pokes her arm jokingly. 

"I know you. Even though it has only been 5 days. You aren't a bad or mean person. Just the fact that you are saying sorry proves that i am right. Everybody has ups and downs I forgive you." She smiles. Liza smiles in return. As they approach the cage Marie opens the door and waits for Liza to get it. 

"I can't believe i am saying this but i missed this bed." Liza says as she throws herself onto the bed. "How am i gonna go back to normal after doing nothing for 5 years? You guys are spoiling me." She whines and Marie laughs loudly. Declan hears the conversation as he enters the room. He opens the cage as the girls look at him.

"What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anybody is still actively reading this or not. But...hi i hope you are liking this.


	8. Chapter 8

"What did she say?" Marie asks.  
"Nothing much. She just said that she doesn't have anything against me personally. Just that she had to do it in front of people to put them somewhat at ease." He rolls his eyes and sits down.

"I still don't like her." Liza mutters in a kid like voice.

"I mean does anybody?" Marie says and Declan laughs.

"So she is...what? She isn't the head of the project then who is she?" Liza asks. Both Marie and Declan shrug.

"We don't really know. She is in charge here though." Declan says. "We don't even know who is the head of this project." Marie nods thoughtfully.

"If you don't need me,can i go now?" Marie asks politely.

"Yeah sure. Bye." Declan says. Liza has lost all track of time at that poing. How long was the tour? How long did they wait?

"What time is it?" Liza asks. Declan shrugs.

"Around evening time i guess." He stands up. "You must be hungry." Liza nods. "I'll be right back." As Declan leaves she turns to her back and stares at the ceiling. For the first time she got there,she wonders what her mom is doing. What is she spending the money on? Does she ever regret her desicion? What about her sister? Was she protesting? Does she miss her? Liza notices that she isn't feeling sad about this. She is just feeling anger and emptiness. It doesn't even matter now anyway. She is here and it isn't entirely bad.

"Hey." Declan says pulling her away from her thoughts. "You seem off. Are you ok?" He asks gently. She nods and straightens up to hold the tray. "I made you some sandwiches." He says with an offering smile. She tries to smile back.

"I am not sure i will be able to eat all of these." She looks at her plate.

"You don't have to eat them all. Just give it a shot." He shrugs and sits down again. She takes a bite.

"Do you ever miss your family?" Liza asks. Declan frowns. "I am sorry...that was...not right for me to ask." She says as she looks away.

"It is alright. I don't mind talking about it anymore. It has been a long time." He shrugs. "When my dad sent me here i was 14. It was really hard to go through so many classes trying to learn how to be a trainer and trying to forget that your family sold you. Nobody was kind about it either,older trainers would always bully us and remind us that we were nobody." He laughs with no humor. She can relate to what he is saying. Except she doesn't have to do anything they are just doing all the work FOR her.

"I missed my family whenever things got too much. I actually had a nice family life. I would never guess that they would throw me out like that but...i don't know." He says with a shrug again. She just can't help it and reaches for his hand covering it with hers.

"Well it wasn't your fault. This place sucks i can relate to that. But...i saw the other trainers today. I couldn't handle this if you were even a tad different." She says trying to prove that he is worthy of something at least. He laughs.

"Thanks. But don't worry i don't even think about it anymore. It has been years." He says. She can sense that he is actually being honest. "What is with the sudden family talk though?"

"I don't know...My family came to my mind. And...gosh i really don't know." She mumbles more to herself than to him. He smiles understandingly.

"It's alright. I know that feeling." He says honestly. "Just try not to get lost in it too much. It can consume you." He says and she nods. As she finishes up one of her sandwiches she looks at him.

"Don't get me wrong the sandwiches taste heavenly but i can't eat any more of it." He chuckles and picks up her tray putting it somewhere else.

"Don't worry about it." He combs her hair with his fingers as he always does. She closes her eyes,content with herself for the time being. "Are you tired?" He asks sweetly. She nods. "Well you can sleep if you want. You'll need the energy for tomorrow." He adds with the same tone. She nods again already halfway asleep. "Sweet dreams." He says as he dims the lights. She lets her mind to relax and she falls asleep.  
***  
"Please stay in line everyone!" Claire's high pitched voice vibrates through the whole room. Liza holds Declan's hand even tighter.

"Easy there Liz. You are gonna break both of our hands." Declan jokes trying to calm her down. She lets go of his hand and looks down.

"I am sorry." She said. Declan slides his hand into hers again.

"It won't be as bad as you think trust me." He says comfortingly. But it is hard for her to calm down when she is in this chaos. She just wants to go back to her quiet cage.

"C'mon it is your turn." Declan says as he encourages her to step forward. She takes shaky steps towards the security guy like yesterday as he runs her code through the system and then leads her to her place.

"Good luck." The guy offers with a smile and Liza thanks him quietly. Declan nods to the guy and then he opens the door for Liza. She hesitantly steps inside.

"Alright c'mon let's make you comfortable." Declan says as he rubs her back to offer her some comfort. She just stands there trying to cover herself up by holding her arms against her chest.

"Do you wanna face the inside or the outside?" Declan asks as he prepares the bondage device for her height. The milking stalls are in a circle. If she faces the outside she will be able to see others getting milked as well. Well...not just yet but that's the purpose she guesses.

"What do you suggest?" She asks with worry in her voice and in her eyes. Declan straightens up and stands in front of her.

"Well..." He gently tugs on her arms and pulls them away from her chest. "The platform you are standing on right now will start spinning. So basically everybody will be spinning around this circle at a not very fast pace. It might make you feel uncomfortable but i think it feels a lot more suffocating to face the inside of this small area. Still,it is up to you." He says as he pulls her hair away from over her shoulders as well. 

"Ok. I am ok with that." She says feeling vulnerable more and more every second that he doesn't let her hide herself.

"Alright." He says carressing her arms.

"What are we waiting for?" She asks confused.

"They are gonna bring over some supplies." He says casually. "Let me turn the temperature up a little bit." He says as he increases it from a display on the wall. Just then a girl enters with a big bag and hands it to Declan. Declan thanks her and opens the bag. First things that catches Liza's eyes aren't that alarming. Water,some snacks,wet wipes and her hormone injection. They were going to do her injections during her training from now on. Then the other things that catches her makes her want to run as fast as she can. Very long rope pieces,a gag,some cuffs and a crop. Liza backs off shaking her head as Declan turns his head towards her.

"Hey shhh calm down." Declan says as he drops everything and comes closer to Liza. She shakes her head almost at the verge of crying. As she hits the end of the stall Declan holds her arms steadying her. "Shhhh breathe." He says pulling her slowly away from the end of the stall.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She asks still crying. "You didn't t-tell me about this." She shakes her head fast. He looks at her confused.

"About what? Why are you scared all of a sudden?" He asks wiping her eyes. She doesn't answer as she eyes the items sitting on the table. He follows her gaze and then looks back to her. "Talk to me honey. What is it?" He tries again.

"Why is there a crop?" She asks closing her eyes. He starts chuckling. She opens her eyes looking at him with confused eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"Is this what you were so worked up about? Don't worry we won't use that." He says casually. She frowns.

"Then why is it THERE?" she asks wanting further answers.

"Some trainers use it on extra stubborn girls. It isn't even a harsh one. Don't worry i won't use it on you." He says comfortingly.

"Promise?" She asks shakily. He smiles.

"Yes i do." He says tiredly. "Do you trust me?" He asks looking her in the eyes.

"Yes." She says without thinking much.

"Then stop worrying. I will take excellent care of you." He says carresing her arms. She nods. She knows he will,she isn't even sure why she is so scared.

"Alright. I won't take off your clothes today. Today is all about showing you the positions and seeing what makes you feel the most comfortable." He explains and she nods. He then prepares the floor to be soft for her knees by putting a pillow and then laying a blanket on top of it. "Come here honey." He says and opens his hand for her. Seeing her hesitation he nods to her once encouraging her to trust him. She shakily takes his hand and lets him guide her to her knees. "Is that comfortable?" He asks as he holds her shoulder stablizing her. She nods. "Alright now fold your arms behind your back. No not like that it should look like an X. There just like that." He says helping her. "I am not gonna use the cuffs cause your wrist scars are still pretty new." She nods nervously. And then he gets up and she hears the sound of him opening the ropes. He approaches her once more and then starts wrapping a piece of rope around her arms. She starts tensing up at the feeling of the ropes surrounding her arms. He finishes his job with a knot and then carreses her bound arms. "Does that feel alright?" He asks and she tries to move her arms a little bit. She can barely move them but it doesn't hurt. She nods. "Alright,now..." He wraps an arm around her shoulders from the front and then presses her forward with his other hand. She whimpers feeling like she will fall onto her face if he lets go of her. "Shh i got you don't worry. I won't let you fall." He says quietly and pulls her forward. She understands the logic of the bondage device now. Her shoulders press to two pieces of metal covered with soft fabric so it doesn't hurt. There is a bigger piece where her stomach is so basically she is lying at a 50° angle and her chest is easily accessable. He ties her ropes to the device as well to keep her there. It is far more comfortable than she imagined.

"How are we doing?" He asks stroking her hair gently. She slowly lets her muscles relax and looks at him. "It feels...ok.I just feel exposed." He smiles and keeps stroking her hair.

"That's kind of the point baby." He says and she nods nervously. "They will open the front of the stalls in a minute." He informs her.

"Can you please hold my hand?" She asks shakily.

"Of course." He says caringly and holds her bound hand. "Don't stress yourself baby. It is gonna be alright." She nods trying to steady her breathing.

The wooden doors loudly crack and start opening. As the doors fully open Liza's eyes meets the other girls bound in the same position as her.

"Alright. Good to know you all decided to face towards me. Now...time for your injections." Claire says clapping her hands. Declan and all the other trainers step out of the stalls to the inner circle.

"Don't worry. It won't be any different." Declan whispers to her as he prepares the needle. "Just hold still." He adds as he rubs the numbing cream on her skin and then does the injections. She gulps as this time she sees the process more clearly. He ties her gown back up and then steps back in the stall and holds her hand again.

"Do you need anything?" Declan asks her.

"Can i have a little bit of water?" He nods and stands up and brings her water. As he is helping her drink they hear a loud crack as the platform starts to spin in slow circles. Declan doesn't even flinch as he hears the loud noise and expertly prevents the water from spilling.

"What else are we gonna do here?" Liza asks after drinking her water. Declan sits next to her on a chair as she seems to have calmed a bit more now.

"Nothing much really. At least not yet." He says. "As she explained before,you need to be at a certain level of calmness for being able to be milked. For example right now you are extremely tense. I wouldn't be able to milk you if i tried." He says starting to comb her hair again. "The longer you take to calm down the longer it takes to milk you. So we are trying to reduce that time by getting you used to this." He explains.

"I don't know what i have to do to calm down." She says shakily. He chuckles softly.

"Stop thinking too much. Just feel the sway of the platform and my hands. Relax against the ropes." He says soothingly. She whimpers as her eyes fill with tears. He feels her tension.

"Hey." He kneels next to her looking at her face. "What is it honey?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"I don't know. I just...it is just overwhelming." She says as a few tears escape her eyes. He gently wipes them away.

"Shhhh. I know. Trust me i do." He says quietly. "There is nothing wrong with feeling overwhelmed."

"I don't want to do this." She says shaking her head again. "When are we gonna go back?" She asks with her eyes closed.

"Go where?" Declan asks since she already knew she would be here for 5 years.

"To the cages." She says with her shaky voice. He smiles. It is a huge progress that she now thinks of her cage as a safe place. One of the biggest reasons why they started taking the girls to different rooms for different things was to make them connect to those rooms with different emotions. Now her cage is the place she can eat,sleep and talk to her trainers. Her comfort zone. Her little nest.

"Soon honey. I promise. Now i want you to loosen your mucles for me. Just that,nothing else." He says in a comforting tone while rubbing her bound arms gently. He wipes her eyes once again with his free hand.

"I don't know how to do it." She stiffens. And her eyes fill with tears once again,ready to cry.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'll teach you." He says sweetly and switches from rubbing her arms to petting her hair. "Take a nice deep breath." She tries to do as he says and takes a shaky breath. "Now try to focus more on small details around you. Stop thinking. Just observe. Tell me what you see,what you hear... Anything." He says. She looks around. All girls seem to be more in the mood now than they were before. Some of them easily submitting to the trainers and some struggling a bit just like herself. The plotform spins as she sees the floor's designs slowly change as it moves. The room is not too loud. Everybody seemingly lost in the practice and only gentle instructions are audible. Liza takes another deep breath. Then another. Then another. Declan keeps petting her hair. It reminds her of her childhood. When her mom used to pet her hair just like that. Ok maybe more rougher. A lot rougher.

She then realizes it. The tenderness in Declan's actions,the sweet,caring boy trying to make her feel comfortable...she has never been taken care of like this before. Nobody has spent this much time just to make sure she was feeling alright. That she was the center of attention. Maybe not for the reasons she would prefer but still...she wants to give in to the care she is recieving. And as she thinks about this,her body starts responding to her thoughts. As her own inner world takes her away a bit she closes her eyes and arches towards the hand that is comforting her. Declan doesn't miss her reaction.

"Shhh. There,you are safe. I will take care of you." He murmurs to further send her into the mindset and she seems to accept the additional help. Her shoulders relax a bit,still far too tense to be milked. But this is just the start. He knows she is capable of adapting and learning easily. And he also knows that once he gets past her stubborn face he can encourage her into anything. Maybe a little bit manipulative but it is now for her own sake. He doesn't want to keep her in that vulnerable phaze forever either. He likes seeing her cheery side. He just needs to find balance. _Don't destroy her mental state. But don't let her always have a mask on._

He changes tactics and starts combing through her hair with his fingers. As he reaches a knotted spot she whimpers getting a bit tenser.

"Shhhh baby. You are ok." He goes back to simply petting her hair to not further disturb her relaxed state.

"I can hear them. But they aren't too loud. It is calming." She starts talking and he frowns for a second until he remembers he asked her to talk to him. "The platform isn't moving too fast. It doesn't make my head spin like i thought it would." She says.

"Mhmm,i am proud of you honey." He says softly. "It is almost over." He adds. She nods.

Just like he said,after a few minutes the platform stops spinning. She opens her eyes then and sees Claire walk into the circle.

"I hope you enjoyed your first experience here. If you had some difficulties,please don't worry. There is absolutely no need to worry about anything. You WILL learn and it WILL get easier. Just don't stress yourselves alright? See you tomorrow." She says and leaves.

As Liza is processing she feels the ropes start to shift. She realizes Declan is untying her.

"So...this was it?" She asks confused as Declan helps her sit back on her heals.

"Yep. Was it too bad?" He asks as he gets up and brings her some water.

"Not really other than the part where it got too overwhelming." He helps her drink the water as he nods.

"You did amazing." He says.

"Me? Others were so much more relaxed." She says a bit dissapointed in herself.

"That is actually worse. It can mean that they aren't processing what is going on and they might freak out when the actual day for milking comes. You did perfect. Don't beat yourself up about anything. I will teach you,you'll do just fine." He says honestly which seems to put her a bit at ease. He helps her stand up and she holds his arm tightly since her legs shake really badly.

"Oh honey we need to take you on walks a lot more often." He says as he stabilizes her. "Do you need me to carry you?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"I want to try walking." She says and he nods.

"Alright c'mon." He opens the door for her still keeping a hand on her to make sure she doesn't fall. As she gets out of the stall she sees other girls getting out as well. They go past through the security guard and finally they go back to her cage.

She almost feels the need to run into the cage as soon as he opens it and throw herself onto the bed. But she has been enjoying all the attention he was giving her and she wanted to see what else he would do. He opens the door for her and helps her lie down and then he adjusts the bed for her comfort.

"Can you please stay for a while?" She asks trying to sound scared. She is just craving more of his attention and doesn't want it to end.

"Of course." He chuckles softly. "But just so you know,you don't have to act scared to make me stay." She turns bright red from embarresment as he chuckles again and sits down on a chair next to her.

"Thank you. Today wasn't as bad as i expected it to be." He smiles and tilts his head to a side.

"You are very welcome." He says comfortingly. She yawns. "You wanna take a nap?" He asks sweetly.

"Do i have to do anything else today?" She asks.

"Nope." He shrugs. "You can just eat and rest." He smiles.

"I am really sleepy." She says nodding. He chuckles.

"Well that's normal. Sleep as much as you'd like." He says and dims the lights for her. "Sleep well."


	9. Chapter 9

On the last day of public training they were taking it a bit more seriously. Even though they weren't ready for the milking yet Claire made sure they at least got the half experience.

All the girls were made to sit in a room much like the first time they were here. But this time they were only restrained by a cuff that connected to the wall at an angle that wouldn't make their arms feel uncomfortable. The room was hot and it was only getting hotter. Girls were also allowed to talk to each other. And for the first time after a while Liza saw Lily. She smiled at her and Liza waved.

"You are so dumb to think your trainer is not lying to you." Girl sitting next to her says.

"Lie about what?" Liza asks confused.

"Don't you see all the emotional manipulation they put us through? They put scary looking tools in every room to freak us out. Then they try to comfort us about it. It is all a game to them. They are just trying to make us feel vulnerable." Girl explains with disgust on her face. Liza feels uncomfortable hearing that.

"My trainer just casually says that we aren't gonna use any of them. I don't really get vulnerable from that." Liza says shrugging. The temperature is already making her frustrated she doesn't know how she will be able to handle this conversation right now.

"Ignore her. She is dumb." One girl comments from one side. Liza turns looking at her angrily.

"Hmm...I am stupid. Well what do you guys plan on doing? Resisting for 5 years for no reason and get punished every single day? I don't want to put myself through that. I don't think that makes me stupid. It just means that i decided something for myself and that is actually none of your business." Liza answers hoping that would end the conversation. She takes a deep breath trying to cope with the heat.

"Leave the girl alone you guys. Your theory would make sense if we were kidnapped or whatever you call it." Says Leafie suprising Liza.

"And this doesn't count as being kidnapped? What is it then a trip to Disneyland?" The girl says angrily. Liza breathes heavily.

"YES! For some of us IT IS!" She says loudly. Everybody shuts their mouth trying to understand what she means by that. The girl starts laughing.

"Girl...what kind of home life did you have?" She rolls her eyes.

"A very bad one actually. Nobody ever showed me any attention even when i was a kid." Says Liza trying to stay calm. "My thoughts and my actions has nothing to do with you anyway. Why do you care?" She asks.

"She thinks we should make a plan to escape." Leafie says. "Which...i think is really dumb,no offense. It isn't worth it. I would know." She says referring to the time she tried to escape. "Plus i don't understand you. They treat you nice,you think that is manipulation. But i am sure if they treated you bad you would be angry again. Or maybe they _should_ treat you bad. Then maybe you would get these through your thick skull." Leafie says. The other girl gets angry and tries to get up her cuff chains loudly banging to the wall.

"What is going on in here?" Declan opens the door asking with his brows furrowed. Liza feels instant reassurance wash over her. _He is here. He will never let anything happen to her._

"This girl started to randomly attack Liza." Lily jumps in immediately.

"And why may i ask?" Declan asks with a bored expression. The girl doesn't answer and sits back down. Declan sighs. "Look,you all are going through a rough time. Why do you feel the need to pick fights as well? And i mean that to all of you." He says shrugging. "I mean it is still your choice do whatever you want in your free time but my advice,instead of trying to tear people apart try getting along." He says as he starts to close the door again. "You only have a couple minutes left." He informs them and leaves. Liza sighs in relief. The girl seems to feel guilty at least a little bit but doesn't say anything else to Liza. Leafie turns to Liza.

"Don't worry she is always a bitch. She stays in the cage next to me. Just ignore her." She says. Liza smiles.

"Thanks." She says. Lily turns to them.

"Isn't it weird that all of our names start with an L?" She says laughing. Liza thinks about it and she laughs a little as well.

"We are the L club." Leafie says smirking. They laugh shortly and the door opens once again.

"Hi princess." Lily's trainer says as he releases her cuff. "C'mon." He holds his hand out and Lily gulps. It seems that she really didn't want to be the first to go. "Don't worry darling we aren't gonna do anything different. Trust me." He says warmly. She nods and holds his hand and he pulls her out of the room.

At the beginning Liza was nervous as well. But now from the dizzying heat and from the tension in the room she just wants to get out. She knows Declan will take good care of her so she just wants to go and get it over with. Unfortunetly for her though,around 10 girls get picked up before Declan finally comes. Liza is almost panting at that point. She felt like she could rip all her clothes off just to feel a bit more cooler.

"Shhh easy there." He says as he releases her cuff and helps her up. As they get out of the room Liza sighs with relief.

"Don't get too happy i warmed up the stall as well." Declan says and Liza whines. "I will adjust it to a bareable level don't worry." He says carressing her hand and then opening the small door for her. She gets in and instantly feels the heat.

"Is it too much?" He asks softly. She shakes her head.

"It is way more merciful than the other room." He chuckles.

"Well the purpose of that room was to make you tired. That much heat doesn't actually release your muscle tension." He explains. "Do you want me to take this off?" He asks meaning her gown. She gulps.

"I mean this is still training you don't really have to. But when you do get milked i will take it off,alright?" He asks softly. She nods.

"Can i keep it on for now?" He nods.

"Of course." He leads her to her usual spot and then gently ties her up. "Your wrists are healing nicely." He observes while tying her wrists. She nods and then he brings another tool close to her head.

"What is that?" She asks nervously shifting.

"This is for your head." He adjusts the height of the tool then encourages her to rest her head on it. "It is like a pillow you can use during the sessions so you don't hold your neck up akwardly the whole time. Is that comfortable?" He asks.

"I feel like you are preparing me to cut my head off." She says nervously laughing. He chuckles.

"If you aren't comfortable with it we can just not use it. It doesn't really have a purpose other than resting your head." He says shrugging. "But if you do want to use it i promise no cutting will happen." He adds making her laugh.

"I think it feels ok." She says.

"Alright then." He says. He starts petting her head as usual. When she first came there a week and some days ago she was so on edge and he knew she needed some sort of physical contact. And the most innocent way to comfort her with his touch was by petting her head. He then slowly discovered that she liked that a lot and it calmed her every single time. So now,it was more like a habit. Just a connection they never talked about.

She shifts in her place and tests her bonds a little bit. He can see that she isn't in the mindset yet.

"Hmm..." She opens her eyes looking at him. "You seem a lot tenser today. What is on your mind?" He asks tilting his head while still gently playing with her greasy hair.

"Just...stuff." she says

"Is it about the argument earlier?" He asks softly. She seems to think about it for a second then nods against the pillow.

"She seems to have hit a point hmm?" He asks. She isn't sure if she has or not. She wants to trust that Declan's actions are purely from his heart and not because he is a smart manipulator. But what is the difference at the end? Why does she care? She still gets the care she craves so it shouldn't matter to her right? Or is it more than that?

"You can tell me you know." He says softly. "You know i won't judge you for that."

"They say that you are manipulating me and i am dumb for believing that." She says looking into his eyes. He almost seems offended but tries to look like he doesn't have any reaction.

"Okay...And...what is their evidence to the theory?" He asks confused.

"They say that every trainer puts the...scary items on purpose just to scare us. " He doesn't seem shocked by that.

"Uhm...no actually. Claire decided to put those in the items list last year. They weren't even there before that." He says shrugging. She looks at him with a confused expression so he explains further. "Last year,a pair of twin girls came here. They were both...interested in this. It was a weird situation. Basically they made their parents sign the papers. Then when the second group came in there were a few girls that did the same. So...Claire decided to make them "comfortable"" He says and chuckles a bit at the end. "So no they aren't for you. At least...not that i know of. But there are plenty other girls that want that." He says shrugging. "In personal rooms i choose the items that we need. But here they can't keep a list for everyone so they just bring the basics." She looks confused for a second as she processes the new information. Then she looks at him.

"So...you aren't..." She doesn't even know how she wants to finish that sentence.

"I know that all the information i give you is too much and it is hard to process and make it all make sense. Trust me,i spent years trying to understand those." He pulls a strand of hair away from her eyes and tucks it behind her ear. "I don't know who you will decide to believe. But i just want to say...I do really care about you. Whether you believe that or not." He says. She looks at him carefully. She studies all his gorgeous features and doesn't see any signs of dishonesty. She gulps and nods,looking away. He keeps petting her hair gently.

"Now...Let's go over our usual practice." He says. Liza takes a deep breath. Holds it for a few seconds then lets go. After doing it for a few times she usually starts feeling calmer and calmer but today it just wasn't working out. She gets even more frustrated at that.

"Shhhh. You are ok." He says trying to comfort her.

"We are back to the start again. I can't do it." She says already getting teary.

"No we aren't. We aren't back to the beginning at all. You are doing awesome." As he says it the platform starts moving as usual. She tenses up even more at the first move. "shhh,baby take a nice deep breath for me." He says playing with her hair. She silently obeys.

He can read her situation very well. A girl on a very harsh hormone theraphy,who is also away from home,vulnerable,scared...She has no relief,no rest. It was easy to comfort her when she was in her cage all the time,only interacting with him. Now every other little factor affects her mood as well. Which is normal.

"Don't think too much. If you can't relax one day,you just can't and that's totally fine." He says.

She feels like today her interaction with the girls really slapped the reality in her face. It has been happening a lot to her lately. But somehow she just forgets about it too fast. Maybe they really ARE right. Maybe Declan really is tricking her.

She just doesn't think she can be right if all the other girls disagree with her.

At the end of the practice Claire comes in to the circle.

"Hey girls. Today was your last day at public milking training. I think we can say that the hardest part is over. You'll see how the atmosphere is different in the private rooms. I hope you like the change. Only a few days of hormone theraphy remains. Rest well today,it is almost over." She says smiling with fake sympathy. She nods towards everyone and leaves. Declan unties her and helps her up. Their walk back to her cage is quiet. She lies down and he seems to be deep in thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"I...have to tell you something." He says looking kinda pained. She gets confused. "Claire decided to put a camera on us as well." He says not looking at her.

"Why?" She asks.

"She said that there are a lot of complaints and that i should accept it if i have nothing to hide." He says in a mocking tone.

"When is this gonna start?" She asks nervously.

"I wanna give you a couple days to really learn and adjust before i accept." He says wanting to know her opinion.

"Yes...please." she says. He nods.

"Don't worry." He says. "Everything will be alright."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day went pretty easily for Liza. She woke up,ate a little bir,chatted with Marie and then the time for her training came.

The first part; Heating  
-As they entered the private room Declan led her to the bed.   
He laid her down gently and whispered some reassuring words.  
The bed was already warm when she got in but Declan kept increasing the temperature. Liza discovered that the bed wasn't as suffocating as the heating cage she was in the other day. The bed was surrounded by a bunch of heating panels but her head was out of their reach.Her body was heating up but she could breathe easily.   
After a few minutes the heat started making her sleepy. It was like everything was happening so fast and so slow at the same time. She was hyper aware of every movement around her. That was one of the tricks he has taught her.   
_"I am scared of being so submissive."_  
 _"Then don't be. Try focusing on everything around you. That will make you feel more in control."_  
She felt his hand going to the controller again and she whimpered.   
"Shhh i am promise i won't turn it up anymore. Just a few more minutes then we are done." He says shortly petting her hair in reassurance. She gulps as she feels her body heat up even more. She takes deep breathes and tries to relax her muscles like he has taught her.

The second part; preparing   
-Declan helps her settle in front of her bondage device like he always did in the public stall. Except this time she has more freedom to choose however she would like to be tied.   
"Don't rush it. We have endless time. Let's try everything." He says seeing her hesitation. She nods.   
He first ties her on all fours. She rests her head against the adjustable pillow as he softly combs her hair with his fingers. She learns that in this position her hands get tired after a while and she feels the need to shift a lot.   
He then ties her up while she is sitting on her knees and he ties her hands to two rings on the device. She thinks this is comfortable. But she can move a lot in this position and Declan thinks it isn't exactly practical.   
They try a few more positions before her usual one. She feels like it is the most comfortable one.   
"I don't know if this is actually comfortable or if i am just used to it." She says not looking at him.  
"That's alright. It is not like i won't ever allow you to change positions. I am just showing them to you right now. You can decide to change it anytime." He says.   
There is this coldness between them after the other day's discussion. He is just as friendly as he has always been. But their conversations don't come as natural as they used to.   
The last part;calming.   
She discovers that not having Claire around puts her a lot more at ease. It is just comforting silence.   
After only a couple of minutes she gets into the mindset. Then he helps her up and then brings her back to her cage.   


The following two days go pretty much the same as well. At the end of her third day Declan lays her down. And then sits next to her. Which he hasn't done in a while after the fight she had with the girls. He instinctively knew that she wanted to spend some time alone to process everything.   
"Tomorrow is the big day." He reveals keeping his tone light. She gulps.   
"What do you mean?" She asks nervously.   
"Well two things are gonna happen. First,i will milk you for the first time tomorrow." He says and her eyes go wide as she tries to get up. He gently pushes her shoulders,holding her down.   
"What?! I thought...i thought i still had two days before that." She says confused. He looks at her understandingly and keeps his one hand on her shoulder softly carressing.   
"Honey, you will start feeling pain if i don't do that. It will be a few drops not even a full milking session. Don't worry." He says combing her hair with his other hand. She tenses up a little bit from the touch. He pulls his hand away. Guess she isn't ready for the conversation yet.   
"And second of all,tomorrow they will start filming us. I kinda had no other choice i am sorry." He says and she just nodds.   
"It is ok. Thanks for telling me." She looks worried. More than worried actually. But he doesn't know what he has to do to make her feel better. So he just gets up and dims the lights deciding to give her some space. "Good night."

***  
The next day when the time for the milking comes Marie enters the room with a camera guy and another guy Liza doesn't know. Declan is nowhere to be seen. They settle her into the bed as she wonders where he is.   
"Where is Declan?" She asks. Marie gives her a reassuring smile.   
"He has a meeting. If he doesn't make it in time Lucas will take care of you." She says. Liza looks at the guy. He isn't wearing a trainer tag. Which means he is still in training. She gets worried. This won't be good.   
As time slowly tics,Declan doesn't show up. She has been in the heating bed for a while now so she knows it won't be long. She sees the Lucas guy talking to Marie with a worried expression. Oh no no no no...  
Marie turns off the heat,helping her up.   
"Now don't freak out,but we have to start off without him." Marie says and Liza gulps. She knows the situation isn't in her hands so she just nods nervously.   
The guy ties her up in an all fours position because appearently that's the only one he knows. Liza shifts trying to get accustumed to the unusual feeling. The guy puts on his gloves approaching her. He turns on the machine which is connected to the chip behind her neck. Immediately she feels a shock go through her back and the thing actually starts _hurting._ She tries to ask for help or say something about it but the guy just shushes her before she can say anything.   
"Oh come on stop being difficult." He says annoyed. When she tries to speak again he gets even more annoyed. "Marie give me the gag." He not-so-gently shoves it into her mouth. Liza first tries to fight off the thing in panic but her jaw starts hurting so she eventually lets her jaw muscles relax. It is still quite uncomfortable but not as bad as her neck. She looks at Marie helplessly but she only sends her an apologetic look and a shrug. Liza knows she can't do anything. In that moment Liza feels like she now truly knows what it is like to be treated like an actual animal.   
That's not where it ends either. The guys starts pinching her already sensitive nipples,trying to get some milk out of them. Liza,who was already tense,tenses up even more and she feels her breasts ache for some sort of relief. The guy keeps harshly pulling at her skin and Liza's eyes start to get teary from all the pain and humiliation.   
After a good 10 minutes Liza is heavily sobbing and the guy just can't manage to pull even one drop out of her.   
"What the hell is going on here?! Step aside." She looks up and sobs in relief seeing Declan finally arrive. The Lucas guy hurriedly stands up,seems like he is afraid of Declan.   
"Shhh baby i am here." He says softly as he opens the straps of the gag and pulls it out of her mouth. He then gently wipes her mouth and eyes and shortly massages her tired jaw. She leans in to his touch,just desperate for some kindness. It is weird just how much more kindness he shows her in comparison to other people she has met here. She can't deny that she needs him to comfort her now. Just a tiny bit at least.   
"She is at 183 how the hell did you think this would work?And who even told you that you are allowed to do this without a trainer?" Declan asks with anger in his voice as he unties her and sits her on her knees. Her hands hold his shirt so tightly as she tries to calm her cries. Nobody answers his question so he just ignores them. "Hey honey,look at me." He says and she looks up at him. "Does anything hurt?" She nods as more tears escape her eyes. "Where baby tell me." He asks her and she tries to take a deep breath to talk.   
"M-my neck h-hurts. I t-tried to t-tell..." She gets frustrated and can't finish the sentence and he pulls her closer stroking her arms. "Shhh it is ok i am here now. It is all gonna be ok." He checks the machine and sees that its settings has been locked for the day. There is nothing he can do about it. "Can you try to take deep breaths for me?" He asks and she tries to comply. She fails at first,her hiccups too strong. He pets her hair while encouraging her to try more. After a while her breathing evens out.   
"Why are you still crying baby? It will all be ok i promise." He says wiping her eyes. She nods trying to believe that and tries to cover herself up with her arms. "Marie tell me the time." Declan says to her coldly. Marie looks at her watch. "Only 26 minutes left." Declan nods thoughtfully. "I am sorry Liz but i need to give you some slight sedative. You won't be able to relax without it in time." He says and she just nods. She just wants this to be over. That's all.   
She feels the needle enter her neck. And then it leaves. He pulls her head towards his shoulder,hugging her while they wait for the sedative to work. It isn't strong enough to put her to sleep but if she closes her eyes she just might. Declan pulls her away from him and then pulls her hair away from her face. "Can you hold on to the rings for me?" He asks,she tries and succeeds. Declan looks at the machine not attempting to do anything yet. "Let's wait for a while. If this doesn't work we'll call Claire i guess." He says thoughtfully.   
"My breasts h-hurt..." She whines and he carreses her face.   
"I know Liz,i know. Is it unbareable?" He asks and she shakes her head a little hesitantly. "Shhh i promise i will make it go away. Just try to relax your muscles for me." She tries,she really does. But the horror she felt after the first try,she doesn't know if she will EVER be able to do this.   
After 10 minutes she is at 157 which is progress but a very slow one. There are only 15 minutes left till they have to bring her back to her cage and there is no way they would make it in time.She rests her head on one of her arms and closes her eyes.   
"Marie go get Claire. And you stay away from my eye sight." Declan says to Lucas and he decides to wait outside the private room. Declan gets on his knees next to her and carreses her hair. "Don't fall asleep yet baby." He says softly and she whimpers in pain. She just wants to go back to her cage and sleep forever.   
Claire enters the room looking horrified.   
"Oh my god you've exhausted the poor dear. Who let you do this to her?" She asks Lucas angrily. He just looks down. "Where is she at?"   
"She is at 156 now. There isn't enough time and like you said...she is extremely exhausted. I don't think there is a point in forcing her today." Declan says carresing Liza's arms. Claire seems to think but nods.   
"Alright here's what we are gonna do. Take her back to her cage,let her rest as long as she needs to. If she feels any pain i will write a check for you to bring her here at any needed time. You,did you record whatever this guy did to her?" Claire asks the camera guy and he nods. "Perfect. Marie,Lucas you are gonna come with me. You two will get investigated. Alex don't record them today. And Declan don't leave her side no matter what. Liza,i am so sorry this happened to guy. I promise i will take care of it. You go ahead and rest." Claire says. Liza hears her but she doesn't really register the meaning. Declan says some other things and then suddenly the pressure on her neck goes away. She sighs in relief and then she feels him slowly open her cleched fingers away from the rings and pick her up. Somebody wraps something soft around her,probably a blanket. She then feels Declan walk around easily and after that she hears metal sounds,meaning they reached the cage. He lays her down in bed and then covers her up with a blanket.

"I have a suprise for you." He says softly and Liza feels something soft wrap around her wrist and slowly tighten.

"Cuffs?" She asks half asleep.

"Mhmm. They won't hurt anymore." The feeling of soft cuffs wrapping her wrists give her some sort of safety feeling even though she knows it should be the exact opposite. "Sweet dreams baby." He whispers and she panics opening her tired eyes and trying to sit up.   
  
"No please don't leave. Please please." She says and he gently presses her down to the bed.

"Shhh i am not going anywhere. I promise i won't leave you like that ever again." He combs her hair comfortingly. "Try sleeping now honey. You need rest. I will be here whenever you wake up."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey." Liza hears as soon as she opens her eyes into the darkness. She finds herself breathing heavily,probably had a bad dream. A hand settles on her head gently stroking her beyond greasy hair. "Shhh you are alright." He whispers soothingly. She tries to even out her breathing.

"How are you feeling?" He asks,his face full of concern. She takes a second to feel everything going on in her body. She can feel that her breasts are really hard and heavy. There is an ache in her chest that seemingly gets more and more presistent with every second.

"I don't know." She says her voice breaking a little bit. He seems to understand and he holds her bound hand with his free one to offer some comfort.

"That's alright honey." He says and then he pulls away from her to bring some water. "Drink up. You are very dehydrated." He says bringing the cup to her mouth and helping her drink carefully.

"Thank you." She says shakily after finishing the water. He looks at her caringly. Her hands clench in her cuffs and he can tell she wants to move.

"You know what,this isn't gonna do it." He opens her cuffs and then opens his arms for her. "Come here." He says and she basically throws herself into his arms. He can feel that she is crying and he can't really blame her for it. He just rubs her back and keeps her close.

"I-i...this made it feel worse." She whimpers at some point and he immediately pulls away.

"What is it?" He asks and she struggles to answer at first.

"M-my breasts. They were already hurting but getting up made it worse." She says between her cries. He wipes her eyes gently.

"That won't go away until you get a little bit of relief. And it is in the middle of the night. You slept for like 4 hours. You still need to rest." He explains to her and she looks confused.

"What are you saying?"

"Would you let me help you?" He asks softly stroking her sides gently. "I promise i won't hurt you like he did." He reassures her. She wants to say no she really does. But she also wants the pain to stop. "You know i would never hurt you. You can trust me. Let me make the pain go away." He says looking at her with honesty in his eyes.

"Ok." She says releasing a breath and nodding her head. He smiles and pets her hair shortly. He knows this is hard for her. And he knows she has lots of doubts in her head. But it is his job to take care of her. As his care-taker,he decides what she needs the most. And right now that is getting milked.

"Good. Wait for a few minutes for me. I have to make sure the room is ready for you." He says and leaves her alone in her cage. She takes deep breaths trying to calm herself while she waits. Why did she even say yes? Can she do this?

A girl enters the cage and Liza opens her eyes.

"Hey. My name is Anna. I am a friend of Declan's." She says warmly sitting next to her in bed. Liza gets weirded out by the word friend for some reason. She has never seen this girl as a trainer or a helper so how are they even friends with Declan?

"Hi. I am Liza." She says nervously. The girl smiles to her. She doesn't seem to be any older than 20.

"Nice to meet you. I heard about what happened to you. I am here to help." She says smiling. Liza nods.

"I don't mean to be rude,but why are you here?" She asks hesitantly. She shrugs.

"Declan needed some help and Marie isn't here. So he asked me to help him." She explains. Liza doesn't get it. It is not like there is much to need help with. Why did he have to bring anyone? Especially someone this pretty. Wait why does she even care?

"Oh you are already here. Great. Thanks for coming." Declan says as he enters the room and the Anna girl holds his arm for some reason.

"No problem. You know i am just a call away." She says and Declan smiles. Liza feels the need to look away. Are they in a relationship orrrr...

"C'mon honey. Let's go." Declan opens his hand for her. "Do you need me to carry you?" He asks sweetly. She shakes her head and takes his hand. As she hopps down from the bed Declan steadies her with his other hand on her waist. "Shhh easy. It hasn't even been 12 hours after the sedative. Hold onto me." Her heart and body just wants to snuggle to him and let him lead her in everything but her mind keeps telling her to not give up control. Seeing her hesitation he sighs. "Don't overthink everything i say. I just don't want you to fall that's all. I don't have an evil plan." He says tiredly. She wants to explain and say that it is not him but he is already pulling her out of the cage. Anna follows right behind her and when Liza stumbles and almost falls she holds her arm tightly. Declan turns around holding her as well. "Come here there is no need to force yourself to walk honey." He says sweetly scooping her up in his arms easily. She squels and then settles down holding onto his shoulders tightly. Gosh she was so stubborn.

Once they reach the room Anna opens the door for them. Liza feels the warmness of the room. It isn't as hot as it usually is. He settles her down on an armchair. She frowns.

"No bed?" She asks. Declan shakes his head.

"I feel like it only frustrates you. We don't need it right now." He says taking off her gown. She is almost used to being naked at this point but she still feels the need to cover herself up. She sits there waiting in anticipation. Was it going to hurt again?

"Are we gonna turn the machine on?" Anna asks. Liza shakes her head with wide eyes.

"No please no." She begs looking at Declan.

"Shhh calm down. I won't. Not today at least." He says softly. She nods nervously. He puts on a pair of gloves while Liza tries not to tense up. "Anna would you please cover the place up?" He asks and Anna nods. Liza watches frowning while Anna lays a wide and long piece of fabric to the floor. What were they even planning to do? What was the purpose of this?

While she is watching her,Declan pulls her arms away from her chest putting them to the arms of the comfortable chair. She gasps at first from the sudden movement and he squeezes her hands once to comfort her. Anna brings another piece of fabric and lays it on Liza's lap.

"Arch your back for me baby." Declan says. He is standing behind her,out of her eyesight which makes her feel even more nervous. Anna sits next to her in a chair and holds her hand,smiling. She attemps to arch her back and Declan gently helps her by pushing at her back,following her spine's natural curve. "There just like that." He says and she can feel the smile in his voice. When she arches her back she automatically pushes her chest forward. She feels so bare in front of them and gulps anxiously.

He then pulls her hair back and starts combing it with his fingers. After a few seconds she understands that he is tying her hair in a bun. She feels even more exposed and vulnerable in that moment and she holds her head up trying to get a sight of him. He sends her a comforting look and then pulls away. She closes her eyes waiting in anticipation. As a warm liquid hits her skin she jumps. "Is it too hot?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"It just...surprised me." She says releasing a breath. He just hums and then pours more of the liquid to her shoulders and back. "W-what is this?" She asks.

"Some oil. Thought we could try this instead of the heating bed." He explains and then starts spreading the oil over her skin carefully. He presses on her tense muscles gently massaging all the tightness away. She relaxes under his hands and closes her eyes. "Does that feel alright?" He asks sweetly and she nods.

"It is better than alright. Thank you." She says and he chuckles softly.

"You are welcome baby." She feels her skin heat up. Not just from the warm oil but also from his words. She can feel his eyes on her and it just makes her heat up even more. She can't tell if it is from embarresment or perhaps something else.

As his hands reach to her front parts she tries to resist the urge to tense or cover herself up. "Shhh relax. I am not doing anything yet." He whispers as he slowly rubs her shoulders and between her breasts slowly working up to the point. He pulls away for a second pouring more oil in his hands. It is a bit hotter this time but she welcomes the heat willingly. He spreads the oil on her breasts and she feels the ache get even harsher. She whimpers when he starts putting a bit more pressure and kneading her breasts. God the hurt...the hurt is so bad but also it lights up the parts of her soul she didn't even know existed. She squeezes Anna's hand without even realizing it and Anna puts her other hand on hers as well, slowly carressing. 

She thinks it is time now,that she is gonna start having flashbacks but nothing comes forward. Every time she feels like she might get lost in her head Declan tells her something,pulling her forward. Keeping her steady.

Even though it hurts she can tell he knows exactly what he is doing. His hands don't hesitate for one second and he doesn't put too much pressure on her either. As she slowly feels her breasts tighten up even more he gently but firmly pulls on her nipples. She squeals moving out of his reach a little bit. Anna immediately pushes her a little bit back. She goes back to her old position and Declan softly carreses her breasts taking a break from tugging on her skin.

"Shhh try not to move around. You are sooo close we don't want to lose all the progress." He whispers calmly.

"I am s-sorry i didn't do it on purpose." She says a little panicked.

"We know,we know. Take deep breaths." Anna says. Declan goes back to massaging her shoulders,giving her a chance to relax. When she feels ready again he starts squeezing with more presistence. She whimpers loudly as the pain becomes almost unbearable. Anna holds her shoulder to keep her in place.Liza groans shaking her legs in distress. With one more tug she feels some liquid escaping her and she opens her eyes.

"There you go. Relax now. The worst part is over." Declan whispers as he keeps squeezing her breasts firmly. Liza finally sighs with a little bit of relief. She feels some of the tightness fade away as the milk wets the sheets on the floor. Her hand shoots up just needing to hold onto something and she holds Declan's arm lightly. He smiles and keeps milking her as she throws her head back completely letting herself to him. He was supposed to milk her just a little bit today,not to alarm her on her first day. But after from all the things that she went through,he knows that all she needs is relief and a good night sleep. So he keeps milking her until no milk comes out. Of course he can't milk her all the way through with his hands but this would be enough for her to be able to sleep tonight.

He pulls his hands away from her and gently takes her hand away from his arm. Anna gets up wiping her skin with the piece of fabric on her lap. Liza feels her muscles relax like they haven't been in a while. Declan brings her some water again,helping her drink. She sips at it fastly and he smiles at her. She can feel that he is proud of her and it makes her feel...satisfied.

After that Anna cleans up the room and says goodbye to them. Declan picks her up again but this time Liza doesn't say anything against it. She is back to an extremely vulnerable state,he feels like she is at level one once again. But he is more than willing to ease her back to the reality one more time.

While Declan walks them back to the cage Liza feels an extreme kind of relief. But emotionally this time. Doing something that she has been afraid of for so long...it made her feel strong. She quietly sheds some tears and when he opens the door and lays her down,he sees that she is crying. He doesn't make any comment on it. He picks up a towel,wets it a little bit and starts cooling down her sweaty,oily and very much heated skin.

"You did soooo well for me." He whispers as he wipes her forehead gently. "I am so proud of you honey. I know today was hard,you are so brave for letting me milk you after that. I just need you to keep that in mind ok?" He says sweetly as he very caringly takes one of her hands at a time and wipes her wrists and sweaty palms. She feels somewhat clean after days of not showering here.

"I feel relieved but i am also so _so_ scared." She says hiccuping loudly.

"There is no reason to feel scared baby. You are gonna be just fine i promise." He says so caringly she feels herself tearing up even more. He unties her hair and softly combs through it once. "You are so perfect. Seeing you cry makes me wanna cry as well." She huffs between her cries. She would've laughed at his words if she wasn't...well,like this.

He is kind of relieved that she is communicating with him once again. He has spent days worrying about her since they weren't really talking. He doesn't like seeing her this vulnerable and scared but also it gives him a sort of relief that she needs him now. She needs him to be there for her. Which might be fucked up to think about while a girl is crying in front of you. But he just can't take being away from her. He is so used to her precense,he can't let her pull away from him.

"I d-don't even know who i am anymore. I-i f-felt..." she sobs loudly not being able to finish her own sentence.

"What is is Liz? What did you feel honey?" He asks. He can tell that she is falling apart. Her cries have never been this strong before. Not even on her first day in this place. He knows it is gonna be difficult to bring her back but he is willing to try. Now the real question was; what was the best way to do that?

"I felt like an a-actual animal. T-then i realized that's basically w-what i am now." She says subconciously covering herself up with her skinny arms. He frowns at her sentence. It is natural for her to think less of herself after a traumatic experience. But calling herself an animal? After what that asshole did to her? She wasn't the animal in this situation.

 _God,she doesn't deserve to feel like this._ But why are the voices in his head telling him this? Maybe it is because she is just a generally nice person. Or maybe he feels an overwhelming need to protect her,since he can see just how badly she has been treated for years even if she doesn't talk about it. Or maybe...it is more complicated than that.

He pushes his thoughts aside for the time being. He needs to calm her down now. He pulls her up a little bit settling on bed and laying her head onto his lap. She makes a startled noise but other than that she doesn't react.

"Shhhh listen to me." He says gently pulling her arms away from her chest and easily holding her tiny wrists with one hand. He really needs to force her to eat more. "You are one of the most amazing people i have met in my life. And i would and will fight everyone that refuses to see that. Even if that's you who is refusing it." He says increasing his voice. His words affect her on a different level. What does he mean by that? She feels the weight of his words in her mind. She doesn't know what exactly he means but she knows that whatever he said...it is important.

"How am i s-supposed to hold onto my humanity? This is all too much and i d-don't have time to preare anymore. P-please help me. Tell me what to do." She begs him with so much desperation in her eyes. If she had any way of getting out of here in that moment,she would put everything she had into it. But she knows she can't. There is no way of running away or denying now. And it scares the living hell out of her.

"I know asking you to trust me right now would be selfish. After the whole argument and today's events..." She doesn't let him finish.

"I d-do trust you." She says. He feels some kind of hesitation in her voice. But not as much as he would expect. He smiles and slowly carreses her wrists with the hand that is holding them down.

"Then all you need to know is that i won't do anything to hurt you. And i also know that pain is not all that you are worried about. What we are doing here is not pleasant for you,which is normal. But accepting the situation is not the same as giving up on your life. Do you understand what i mean?" He asks carefully. She just looks at him with her puffy brown eyes.

"L-like...uhm...i should fight?" She asks with confusion. He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear gently.

"No not exactly. I am saying instead of focusing on how bad these 5 years might be,try focusing on your dreams,your future." He says and she seems to be lost in her thoughts. "Just imagine it,after 5 years,you won't have any obligations to go back to your home. You can do whatever you like. You can go anywhere you like." He says sweetly even though in his heart he wants her to stay forever. He feels like he is telling her something different every time. It is like there is no way of knowing which one would help her.

"I don't know what i want to do." She says with a shaky voice.

"That's the best part. You have 5 years to decide." He says smiling.

"Thank you." She says. Her tears has stopped and she was in a much calmer state now. She was still hiccuping every once in a while but it was way better than a few minutes ago.

"You are welcome." He says gently petting her hair. She closes her eyes and lets him take care of her. She is so tired. Both mentally and physically. It was time for a well needed rest. He picks up the glass carefully trying not to move too much. "Drink up before you sleep." She tiredly opens her mouth and drinks. She didn't know she was this thirsty. He then gets up carefully and ties her hands with the lined cuffs. She looks up at him with her tired eyes as he gives her a loving look. He then adjusts her blanket and sits down next to her.

"Shhh close your eyes now. I will wake you up when it's needed." She nods tiredly. She is glad that she woke up in the middle of the night. Thanks to him she now feels a lot more at ease. She doesn't fear the next day as much as she used to. And she closes her eyes,she believes she will be alright.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
